


If Only

by Heerayni



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Blood Bond, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Fictional Vampire bloodlines, Multi, Original Character pairings, Vampire Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heerayni/pseuds/Heerayni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU fanfic that picks up after season and Book 2. i have borrowed from both Season 2 of TrueBlood and Southern Vampire Mysteries Book 2. AU/OC - ERICOCGodric. Slash Implied. A squeeze of lemon here and there.</p>
<p>Why would vampire Blood lines not be important if Blood is the one thing Vampires thrive on, give, share or shed and when one is talking about politics, why would vampire hierarchy be democratic when Blood is all that matters? The vampires in America might be democratic and somewhat self sufficient, but the ultimate authority and power still lies in the Old world, where Vampire aristocracy exists and is valued more than human ones are. Why is Godric respected so much more even when he is a mere sheriff and two thousand years only, in comparison to Russell Edgington who is 3000 years old and King of Mississippi? Why is the politics in America shuffling so quickly? Why is Nevada, Mississippi and Arkansas vying for drowning-in-debt Louisiana's allegiance through Marriage? And just what do Godric and Eric have to do with all of it?</p>
<p>The story revolves around Eric and Godric and Eric's first Child and explores the background of Eric's and Godric's Vampire lineage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: PLEASE READ BEFORE PROCEEDING TO THE STORY.
> 
> For all those who are going to read this. I am grateful that you are about to give this a shot. If you like it, Lucky me! and if you don't I would not hold it against you. If you feel My story is kinda boring, please keep in mind that i work as a press-release author for a Government organisation so i am bound to be a little boring, but hopefully i will make some saucy stuff too and soon. My Love affair with True Blood and SVM is not very old, but its ferocious and passionate. After reading an endless amount of wonderful stories here on , i just felt I had to chip in as well.
> 
> Let me warn you in Advance that the Premise of my story is going to be very Vast, As I am going to go in the History of Eric and Godric. I am already working on back stories of whatever new characters I will be introducing so watch out for one shots, which i will publish and will be related to this story. I like to go slow with things so in the beginning it might seem a bit confusing and disjointed but I promise that all will be explained as the story unfolds.
> 
> This story borrows from both SVM and True Blood, but my AU canon is somewhere between Season and Book 2 and 3. So main points worth knowing before hand so you don't get confused.
> 
> -This story is starting a year after the events in Season+book 2. As I mentioned before, it focuses more on my Original Character and Eric and Godric's history of my own making.
> 
> \- If you are a fan of SOOKIE, this story is not for you. She is a minor character in this story and not very likeable. So you have been warned. If you love Godric and Eric, then this story is for you.
> 
> -Godric lives. (yes I love him and adore him and he is just a Joy to write. I absolutely hate Alan Ball for killing the best OC or rather OOC he himself created.)
> 
> -Sookie did help rescue Godric from FOTS, But she was not held captive and back at the nest instead of Bombing there was a shoot down like in the Books. Where Eric saves Sookie and feeds her his blood under false pretenses.(don't we adore Eric for those!:D)
> 
> -Godric expresses his wish for final death but does not actually attempt it by himself. He does step down from Sheriff duties nominating Isabel as the new Sheriff and is about to move to Shreveport after serving as an honorary investigator for a whole year for kingdom of Texas when this story opens.
> 
> -Sookie now has a contract with Eric (who in turn has a contract with Queen Sophie Anne) and visits Fangtasia twice a week for providing Telepathic services. She is still dating Bill Compton. And Bill Compton is still working on the Vampire Database.
> 
> I will be introducing many many original characters. In fact out of 3 Main characters, 1 is an Original character. I will try my best to be technically and historically accurate wherever I can but no promises.
> 
> *Disclaimer, This is a Fanfiction so most characters belong to Charlaine Harris and some Belong to Alan Ball.* Some belong to me as well, but I make no profit from them except any appreciation I may gain from you, who bless me with your reviews. So review please!
> 
> (Prologue redited 11/30/2012)

**If Only: Prologue**

> _**If somehow fate were in my hand, would it be enough to understand?** _
> 
> _**Why we feel lost in a world so small, if only Love could find us all…** _

 

A feeling of foreboding is never a good feeling to wake up with.

And Eric Northman had not woken up with that particular feeling in a very long time.

To ask if Eric Northman felt at all, would be a very appropriate question to ask if one fancied their head off their shoulders. And that itself would answer one's question.

But wary as it may be for Eric Northman himself, it was surprising to find that yes, he still felt.

As he'd come to himself he noticed something was out of place right away, because to wake with a particular feeling was 'out of place' in books of Eric Northman, and what old volumes those were.

A quick evaluation of his surroundings, his eyes still closed, indicated that nothing was out of place on the outside, no, not on the outside but inside apparently. Which was worrisome. And Eric Northman did not do worry. Eric Northman was done with worry.

He checked internally at once trying to pin-point what it was. Naturally checking on his perfect Pamela with whom the bond was still suspended indicating she had not risen yet. And were she in danger during her day death, the indication would still be there as the bond between child and maker was on a much more subconscious level. Pamela would not wake for she was young, but her blood would send Eric a stress signal if she was in danger. But Pamela was well. He opened his eyes finally. Bright blue orbs taking a quick scan of his darkened abode. To find the clock on the night-stand.

It was still three hours before sunset, which meant he was up two hours before he was supposed to.

This could not be good.

His mind right away switching to the source of recent drama and amusement in his existence.

Sookie Stackhouse.

The infamous telepath from BonTemps. His Bond with her was growing weak every passing day as it was now over a year since she had his blood in Dallas. From the little access he had which he used way too much to his amusement and the telepath in question's annoyance, she seemed relaxed and fresh almost content. She was probably sun-bathing or perhaps taking a long pleasant bath. His mind filled with images of how the sun would look on her beautiful supple skin or how the water would lap over it, all milky with best smelling salts and soaps. Before he could help it he was imagining her bathing in the sunlight.

It was clear indication of how badly he needed to feed and fuck tonight. Preferably on a buxom blonde.

For wicked fun of course. As that was still the best kind in his opinion, which had not changed in a thousand year.

To Eric Northman, a creature of primal pleasure and dark desires, there were very few things that meant more than feeding and fucking.

"Focus Northman!" He muttered to himself. As he slipped out of his bed. His movement causing all the censor activated lights to turn on, washing his naked and glorious figure in a golden light as he could see himself in the full size mirror fixed opposite him. For that very purpose.

Vain Eric Northman had always been.

He was pulled out of his reverie of being in awe of his own beauty by a new wave of foreboding washing over him.

What in the name of Odin was wrong? He turned away from his reflection ignoring the evidence of his arousal for the moment. It will be seen to soon enough, he was sure.

He took a shower and quietly focusing his energy on centering himself and focusing on the alien feelings that, a few minutes ago had hit him like a tidal wave before settling into a low thrum again. It was multi-layered and just strange in texture but not extremely unfamiliar, or unpleasantly intrusive.

Settling in his day space office he quickly turned on his computer to check on the latest updates in local supe's network. There was no indication of any thing happening that was extraordinary or out of place. He quickly sifted through his emails seeing nothing of importance. He scanned every form of communication available to him again thoroughly. Nothing was out of place anywhere in his area so far. He checked his schedule which Pam, which she always emailed to him before dying for the day. Apart from the usual affairs of the bar and his territory nothing stood out.

Frustrated and without anything to do, he waited for the sun to set for the day.

What he needed was good long flight to clear his mind, of whatever this warning, alien thrum was, he told himself. He took to the air 20 minutes after the sunset. As soon as he was in the air the thrum inside his mind cleared significantly and he felt a certain pull to East. Towards Bossier?

He checked on Pam again. Pam was to his West, at her residence. Then why was he feeling the conflict to East? He decided to follow it. He kept double checking himself as he flew in the direction of east. Pam still at house, Sookie still in BonTemps, Godric very quiet and in Dallas.

Godric was in the final stages of tying lose ends in Dallas since stepping down from the position of sheriff and had been working as an honorary investigator for Area 9 past whole year. He was moving to Shreveport in a week according to plans. He was still going through lots of administrative paperwork handing over Dallas to Isabel even after a year…

Suddenly Eric was hit with another wave of Alien warning and anxiety and it dawned on him all of a sudden. It was like a flash of lightening, it was not alien, not foreign. He staggered mid-air almost losing his balance mid-flight. A single word graced his lips which he thought he had forgotten.

Anahita.

Pam was about to start her Car in order to go to Fangtasia when she felt a wave of sheer panic coming from her maker. The likes of which she had never experienced before in all of her Vampire existence.

It had come so suddenly and strong that she found herself crouched on the gravel drive-way in a defensive stance before she had mentally willed herself to do so. The panic slowly subsided being replaced by protectiveness and determination.

She felt Eric closer than before, moving faster than she had ever felt him moving before. She scanned her surrounding for immediate threats again inhaling deeply and slowly folded herself underneath the car. Her undead heart still feeling like it was clenched in an iron fist.

Eric landed inches from where she had been crouching but a moment ago. She swifted from under the car in a split second, coming face to face with her Maker, who was not her boss in this moment but her maker, her master, her God.

"Master?" she cringed internally at the expression on his stone face. But she knew not to ask questions when Eric was in such a mood. So close to his berserker rage which he unleashed during the thick of the battle when he was a Viking. He took hold of her arm and almost dragged her inside her own home. His vice grip was like a band of fire around her fore-arm and she was afraid it would come out of its socket at any moment. She wondered how she never really considered Eric's strength for what it was.

Extraordinary. As was hers for a vampire her age.

"Pack only a few essentials you are leaving Shreveport…" he said, his voice deep and scratched making his way towards her state-of-the-art kitchen.

"Master?"

"I am commanding you!" He snarled at her his fangs erupting from his gums.

"You will pack your absolute essentials and you will drive down to Dallas to Godric. I will speak with him myself. You will remain there until I come for you myself! You will lay as low as you can. You will ignore, if you get any pull from our child-maker bond, unless it comes in triple waves like we practiced."

Pamela remembered those lessons vividly. And in those days Pamela had wondered why such a thing was necessary. As in her opinion there was simply no Vampire that could force Eric to do anything. Not even Eric's own maker. Because Eric was that perfect. That powerful. That magnificent.

She had learned it nonetheless. A strong blood-call, followed by a weak one, followed by another strong call.

That was her indication that her Master required her presence.

Should she get a single strong call. And a series of them. She was to ignore them. Despite the pain and torture those might induce on her. For they did and she had been forced to practice to endure those as well.

"Keep airline bookings anonymous and standby, if any news reaches you about my capture or true death you flee. You do not look back. You will not try to make any contact with me unless I call you to me through the Bond in the way we practiced, is that understood Pamela?"

He was grim but determined and Pamela felt the chill through her spine as her maker's command took hold.

"Yes Master." She bared her neck in obeisance.

Less than five minutes later Pamela was behind the wheel of her rolling out of the Drive way of her suburban home as she kept her eyes locked with her maker's. Eric hoped this was not the last time he would see her. He took to the Air and followed her car flying above her until she drove out of Shreveport city. Still suspended in air over the highway junction, he took out his phone and called Godric. He knew it would take Pam two hours at most, before she reached Dallas.

Godric took his call on the very first ring.

"Do you feel it?" Eric asked unable to say more.

"Yes, I do. Are you able to tell the direction?" Godric's voice was flat but still it was a comfort, a grounding force.

Oh Eric felt things. And he suspected that he won't be allowed to do otherwise. Is this what happened to Godric to make him the feeling noble vampire that he is now, Eric wondered.

"Yes… Bossier City." Eric answered.

"So close…Stationed or moving?" Godric asked.

"Stationed."

"Still it's too close. Should I come?" And it took a part of Eric's will-power to refuse the comfort of his maker's presence. But he had to think of Pamela.

"No… I am sending Pamela to you Godric, she is out of Shreveport, already… You will keep her?"

"You do not have to ask my child." Godric said in a calm and assuring voice before he disconnected.

"God Speed my child" Eric said with a heavy heart knowing full well that things were about to change dramatically.

* * *

 

Sookie was delivering orders to her only occupied table at the time at Merlottte's when her cell-phone buzzed in the pocket of her Apron. The shift was going pretty slow especially because it was Monday. It took her less than 2 minutes to reach ladies room and pull out her cell phone and call back. It was Eric.

She tapped her foot apprehensively as the call connected through. Confused about why Eric would call her at this time, there was still an hour till her shift ended and she had to be at Fangtasia around 10 for her weekly telepathic inspection. After 4-5 rings which was really uncharacteristic of Eric, he finally picked up.

"Northman."

"Hey Eric! You called?" she kept her voice neutral.

"Yes I called… I regret to cancel our meeting for tonight, something unforeseen came up and I won't be able to receive you at Fangtasia tonight." His voice was a monotone. There was something brewing, she was sure of it.

" Is everything alright Eric? I can still come even if you are not there I can work with Pam or Thalia." She did not know why she said it or why she felt like going to Fangtasia now at all costs.

"Oh Sookie!..." he sighed and chuckled in that deep sexy voice he always tried on her, which always affected her between her legs, though she would never admit it. "…why is it that of all the times I ask you to come to me you are always reluctant and tonight when I am asking you not to come you are so keen on coming? It's like you have this compulsion to do against what I wish you to do… Makes me wonder.." He was too amused and Sookie would not amuse Eric Northman at her expense. She just wanted to do her job and on time, or so she told herself.

" Oh don't flatter yourself. I just don't like to miss a good night's work especially when you have paid me in advance and I am so mentally prepared I have been practicing with Bill you know. If not tonight then when?" yes that always helped, bringing Bill into her every conversation with Eric. Bill was the love of her life. Bill was her boyfriend. Eric was a scumbag. A jerk and…

"Sookie my dear, now you will listen carefully to what I say and you will do as I say, It is a desperate request." He paused for a second for her reaction, Sookie just felt Alarmed. "You will not come to Fangtasia, if you can possibly avoid it don't come to Shreveport itself. Do not let any Vampires with the exception of Bill into your house. Do not make any social calls unescorted after dark. Your home is the safest place for you. Do not try to contact me I will contact you when I can. Sookie do you understand? Will you do as I say?" his tone left nothing to question, nor did his word, but Sookie was stubborn. Perhaps too stubborn.

"You are scaring me Eric! Are you going to be Okay? Am I in some kind of danger?" Sookie had a feeling that Eric was about to lie to her.

"Yes Sookie, I will be okay and so will you, if you do as I say. Keep your mind open at all times. Your telepathy is your best weapon; use it, especially when you are alone. Keep track of your surroundings at all times. I will see you in a few nights."

"Ok…" Sookie was not sure why she was so worried and disappointed.

"Oh one more thing Sookie…" he said just as she was about to disconnect.

"Yes Eric?"

"Rescind my Invitation from your home first thing when you reach home."

"What?" she was utterly confused.

"Do not forget lover!" he sounded amused again.

"Eric I'm…." before she could complete her retort claiming that she was not his lover he had hung up. Vampires and their elaborate phone mannerisms. Sookie huffed as she stepped back to the serving area but she had a bad feeling. She tried to get rid of it by telling herself that if anyone in the world was not worth worrying about, it was the great Viking vampire Eric Northman, the bane of her existence. Unfortunately she found that argument was not very convincing at all.


	2. 1. Som en Angel (Eric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric sees, Eric grabs and Eric flies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this chapter before please read it again. i have decided to combine all consecutive chapters with continued POVs together. So this is basically Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 both. If you do not read the last half of this chapter the rest of the story will make no sense.  
> Thanks In advance.  
> Please read and comment.

 

**2\. If Only - Chapter 1 : Som en Angel**

__

_**Eric's POV** _

As I made necessary arrangements from my home-office I realized why I had shut myself down emotionally years ago.

Yes, feelings… Who knew?

Exhilaration, sorrow, bitterness, gladness, anticipation, reluctance…

It was a heady mix. And I was not used to heady mixes anymore.

The world was not enough thrilling anymore. It was too worn, too populated, too used.

And after a thousand years. There were just not enough surprises.

Which is why I had left emotions and their heady mixes behind, a long time ago.

'Focus on something else…' I told myself.

There were supposedly, only four people who knew my secret. Two of those were the secret and the other two were me and Godric.

We had promised to keep the secret buried so deep that I had almost forgotten all about it.

But, apparently the secret itself had made no such promise. Neither had it forgotten us.

Right now what baffled me above all else was how I had forgotten all about it?

Me, Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5 Louisiana, more than a thousand years old. How could I be so irresponsible? How could I have forgotten that there was no place in the world that I could call my haven?

Perhaps I had considered this secret dead and buried, that was logical.

But still, this fluke, or rather blunder could mean true death. For me, for my child and for my Maker too perhaps. And we had always wanted to avoid those had we not? Fool… and I called myself a strategist, a shrewd politician, and I had an Achilles' heel that was more like a spinal cord.

Yes the forces attached to this particular secret were powerful enough that even Godric's two thousand years would be nothing if it comes to hits and blows. How could I have forgotten the biggest threat to me and mine like this?

Then again seven hundred years can make a vampire remember and forget anything. Perhaps even something like Anahita.

By the time I reached Fangtasia. The patrons were already teeming outside. Tonight I was not here for business or pleasure or food. I was here for a quick wrap-up. I was a politician enough to have a 'run and burn all bridges behind' strategy after all. So perhaps on a subconscious level, I was not as ignorant.

It was unusually crowded for a Monday night. I swiftly made my way through the back entrance. Chow was already in charge of the floor activities to my satisfaction since Pam had taken the impromptu night off on my orders. I flicked my eyes towards the expensive wrist watch that was too sophisticated to be on the indestructible wrist of a cliché Vampire bar owner. But I think after a thousand years of gelling in and hiding and playing perfect parts, I had earned myself this indulgence.

Pam would be in Dallas in less than quarter of an hour. Safe and secure. Away from the debris that I might clean up or be part of tonight. The thought was relieving and sobering at the same time.

The thrum inside my head was now curiously gone again. Perhaps I was being lured into a false sense of security.

As I settled down in my office chair I thought about where to start with further arrangements that I had to make regarding all my businesses in the case I met my final death tonight in light of the sudden development.

I already had a preservation mechanism in place all it needed was double checking and a few changes here and there.

My computer was still starting up when Chow entered the office.

"Master" Chow was in charge of the bar tonight and would be for a few days if I was any good judge of the situation which was still sending my thousand year old mind reeling every 5 minutes.. I did not look up or acknowledge him, but he knew I was listening. For what exactly. I bet he doesn't know.

"The queen's office just called and informed that we shall be expecting a visit from her with some special guests tomorrow. She also suggested that Miss Stackhouse be present as her guests might need her services."

Shit! She could not have chosen a worse time, but anytime that I had to torture my eyes by looking upon that petulant face of hers is the worst time.

"Is that all?" I was gritting my teeth as I finally looked up at my employee, my mind chanted Nuisance! Nuisance! Nuisance!

"Uhh…" Chow hesitated.

That got my attention, as Sophie-Anne was wiped off my mind in a split-second.

"You have a visitor waiting for you at the bar. A female vampire, insists that you see her out side. In the parking lot and asked me to deliver this to you."

Chow was already holding out a small object. I took it from him, looking analytically at the oriental vampire covered in intricate tattoos, noticing, that Chow was almost fidgeting. It was very uncharacteristic but then again I myself was on the verge of being shook from the foundations up, and if I was honest I had been in shock since the great realization I had earlier. Could this mean…

The object that Chow had handed out to me was a neatly folded piece of a delicate hand-woven silk in a very beautiful Deep red color I felt its texture between my fingers, it looked very old but the color was extremely vibrant it felt like liquid. The cloth was very well preserved and had jagged edges as if it had been torn from a bigger piece. I slowly unfolded it and spread it out on the palm of my hand.

There in the very middle of the rectangular piece was a single hand-woven five-petal flower. Almost five inches in Diameter, it was a Luminescent cream color almost the size of a palm of a hand. The inner connecting edges of the flower were woven in a beautiful gold, and in the very centre where there was suppose to be a nectar or some sort of a depiction of pollen, laid single drop of blood. I had held this before, I knew what this meant and I realized that I had been waiting for this to find me for years.

It was soaked in an ancient scent that was too reminiscent of the times I wanted to forget all about and thought I had as well. But apparently I hadn't.

You see, even mindless vampires are haunted by the dangers, tenderness may pose.

"A Plumeria" I whispered as if that could make the situation any less dire.

Chow shifted on his feet. The scent on it was now engulfing my mind like a fog, flashes, pictures, pain…

So much pain, but not the kind a warrior vampire like me could be proud of.

I shook my head. This was head start or finish line. As if on a cue the fog cleared away and an alien feeling rushed into my veins. She was close, she was here, it was her.

"let her know I will be out in five minutes." I found my own voice saying. It seemed my mind was more in control still than my unbeating heart. And how severely I was being reminded that I had one.

Chow looked anxious and apprehensive.

"She is peculiar master and so is her demand, I suggest that you do not see her unaccompanied master." Chow has been edgy since the were-witches had shown up last week asking for trouble but little did Chow know that this trouble was much more than were-witches could even dream of. If were-witches dreamed at all. Because despite popular belief. Vampires occasionally did.

"Chow I am fully capable of defending myself against any threat, you will all remain inside whilst I speak with the visitor. That is an order."

I knew full well why Chow was feeling the way he was. It was no secret that Chow's vampire gift was his intuition. Intuition, which I valued very highly under normal circumstances but these were not normal circumstances. For all I knew I was going to the parking lot to forfeit my life.

There were certainly worse fates for vampires than true death.

"Yes master." Chow bowed about to leave.

Suddenly I found myself asking, "What does she look like?" My mind was under bombardment of alien emotions by then. It was over-whelming. Yet I would hold on to that last thread of normalcy until everything finally changed.

"Like an Angel." Chow answered turning back to look at me and in his eyes I could see the awe and fear intermingled. He nodded in deference was felt very final, before stepping out closing the door behind him.

" _Maanind Farishta!"(like an angel)_ Whispered a memory. A word uttered by my own lips centuries ago, under the moon light.

I shivered at the memory and stood up stuffing the piece of silk in my jeans pocket. This was the moment of truth and what a curse these moments of truths were. I was about to walk into a trap but I did not care anymore. I wanted to face the music, see what I had not laid eyes on for seven hundred years.

" _som en ängel_  " I whispered to myself.

And who did not wanted to see one of those? My insides were now thrumming with anticipation; were I human my heart would've been beating wildly. I noticed it did not all belong to me though, this anticipation, fear, apprehension and now determination. I relished it for some masochistic reason. I relished feeling those alien emotion coursing through me. There was some kind of skewered sense of justification and satisfaction in this relishing.

As I walked out through the employee entrance in the back I caught a whiff of a fragrance I thought I had forgotten for so long, yet I recognized it now like I recognized my own.

A mixture of vampire, night time Jessamine, myself and… Plumeria, the sticky heavy sweet smell of Plumeria, commonly known as Frangipani. Heady, sweet and perfect. So perfect. I could not help but smile at it.

I slowly walked towards the secluded corner of the parking lot where I could see her standing with her back towards me. I was getting steadier and steadier now in my stance as I scanned my surroundings carefully. It was dark enough that no humans would be able to see in it but no one else was watching. I smelled no other, felt no other.

As I reached closer to her she turned around very slowly, her head lowered as she bowed and in the same movement kneeled down on one knee a few feet away from me without even looking at me. The gesture was surprising. No doubt and I don't know how I kept my composure. I had been so certain of death that this was just…

In the old world there were two vampires, a vampire bowed and kneeled in front of in that particular manner as she was doing. The vampire who is owed Fealty and the Vampire who is your maker.

I stood frozen for who knows how many seconds. She made no move other than bowing her head and I could not help but notice her appearance.

She was actually taller than I remembered. She wore a white cotton button-down shirt that looked four sizes bigger than it should have been with skinny jeans in a wash blue color with low-heel black pumps. It was all sort of utilitarian and spoke nothing of where she was from or where she had been or who she was.

Her long wavy hair surrounded her face in a shadow and continued down covering most of her back in a loose braid pitch black in color against her shirt. She looked disheveled but clean. Her beautiful soft and neat hands were folded on her bended knee her long sleeves rolled up around the cuffs showing her small delicate wrists. So soft and fragile looking, an ancient looking chain-link gold bracelet dangled lazily on one of them, a bead of a different color attached to every chain link. Her pale skin was almost glossy with an Ivory sheen in the dark dim fluorescent light of the parking lot which made usual vampires look like Ghosts, but not her. That indestructible skin was translucent and a lively ivory color, as if the death had never touched. Her beauty was still unsurpassed and her stature still modest and I had not yet even laid eyes on her face I realized.

She broke the silence first to my surprise. Or I would have stood frozen there for an eternity.

" _Sahib min_! (my master)" she whispered reverently. Surprising me with her beautiful voice, stirring something deep inside me.

Oh how could I have forgotten that voice? That language? Her language?

I hadn't. Not for a single turning of the sun.

" _Anahita, Aziz kami, khaas-tan_." (Anahita, my dear, rise) I answered almost reflexively.

I could not believe I still knew that language. The bond between us was wide open and what I felt was so over-whelming it almost made me tremble.

She slowly straightened up from her prostrating and stood up quietly in a fluid movement. Her eyes were still down hair still hanging in her face.

'My secret' my dead heart stuttered.

I involuntarily moved towards her crossing the few feet of distance between us in an almost delirious trance only to hesitate again for split second.

She felt it of course. And her delicate hands twitched.

I was close enough now to touch her, so I did.

I curved my index finger under her chin gently lifting her face to look at her face finally.

It would've taken my breath away had I been a breather. Her eyes were finally looking up into mine. Darkest, deepest and most beautifully large eyes with in a color so deep it was almost black, surrounded by thickest blackest naturally curved lashes framed by two perfectly naturally curved, soft but dense eye brows. Her eyes spoke a language of their own. They were brighter and more reflective than usual eyes. I could see myself reflected in them just the way I could the first time I had looked into those eyes 700 years ago in Persia. I could also see a little red brimming in their corners. Her little delicate nose and soft round cheeks smooth and pale with a speck of mole on the left one. Full, small and very pink lips with a tinge of peach for some reason. Mesmerizing lips which she held together in a purse, a habit apparently still intact from her human days.

She was frozen in time just like I was. Her slender but languid and soft frame almost shrinking in itself as I stood so close to her, touching her cool chin. Her oversized shirt did not show much of her body properly, except her long and curvy legs draped in soft blue tight jeans, well-used and comfortable.

This was the magnificent creature, who I had compared to an angel when she was human, so fickle was my imagination. This was no angel, this was a Goddess and this was my first child Anahita.

I had bestowed the gift of immortality on her not by my own choice but could I have made a more perfect vampire? In my thousand years I had not come across a more beautiful creature and I had seen a lot of them.

She had been exquisite as a human. Angelic, pure, undefiled, and exceeded even more as a Vampire.

I felt a massive urge to crush her against me and close the distance of remaining inches that remained between us. Take what I was denied so long ago. Take back what was first given to me by force and then taken away by more force.

My natural dominating instinct as a maker has always been to keep my child close to me as was my own maker Godric's. It was inherent in my bond with Pamela which was still as strong and special as a few bonds between vampires ever are. My bond with Godric was even more special and I had spent more than eight centuries by Godric's side, until I made Pamela and then too I had never wandered too far from him. Pamela herself had not left my side for more than a few years at a time since I created her more than 160 years ago. It was the way it was. And then there was Anahita.

Now that I was so close to her I could not imagine how I had not pined for my stolen child for past seven centuries. I felt guilty that I had not even known or recognized it straight away when the bond had opened with her earlier that evening. Had I considered her truly dead for so long? Had it been some kind of dark magic or a spell that had prevented me to even think about my own child for so long? Could fate or those who still ruled it could be any more cruel?

I had almost gone mad after creating her so many centuries ago when she was taken from me straight after her creation. Godric had had to hold on to me like a master of a newborn. But as always Godric had been vigilant and just like that after the first few months of madness and grief and pain, one evening when I rose it was no more there, the pain and loss was all gone. I still felt a low thrum inside me, a hollow space and then over the next few weeks even that had subsided. Godric had commanded me to never go after her and I loathed him for it in the beginning knowing that it was for my own protection. I had seethed and fought and for the first time in my vampire life and got punished and then just like that all desire to go after her had suddenly disappeared. All resentment gone.

Just like that.

But it wasn't just like that was it? There was something almost unnatural about it.

"Eric.." she whispered bloody tears finally escaping out of the beautiful eyes, staining her cheeks so much innocence and worry.

Seven centuries had not brought any harshness to her countenance. How was it possible?

My name on her lips was like a flood-gate opening. Her loud emotion engulfed me until I found myself in a frenzy. I could not bear it anymore I felt my own eyes brimming as I wound my arm around her swiftly crushing her into me so strongly I was not sure what I was trying to do, perhaps absorb her inside me to get rid of the hollow feeling that was now unwinding inside of me so rapidly I could hardly take it? It was all singing in my veins, in my psyche as danger and foreboding weighed down on my conscious mind. Grief flowing from her body into mine.

I did only what I thought I could to relieve and soothe myself of the pain that I never knew I had.

I took off into the night sky holding her tight against my chest. I flew and I didn't care to where.

 

* * *

 

So where does one start to mend? How does one mend something that they don't know the original shape of? How do you piece together a puzzle when you do not know what kind of picture it is suppose to form? Anahita was something I only knew as broken and taken. There was no precedence that could prepare me, or make me understand how to fix. I did not even know if I was supposed to fix it. So much pain it was, but was there ever anything before that pain? Something I could fight for? To salvage? The answer was no. The despair was all I knew, I had never known any fulfillment with her. Only unfulfilled desires.

I landed in the lawn of Godric's home in a suburban area in Dallas. I did not even know at first where I was headed as I took into the air until the Dallas skyline had shown up on the horizon. My precious package pressed against me was resigned though, kept touching me in a way that showed that she also could not believe that I was there, holding her. Her arms sometimes held tight around my waist and her face buried in my chest I could occasionally feel a new tear dampen my dark tee-shirt. I just kept flying. And going insane, faster and higher and on the verge of screaming in relief or despair I did not know. Floating on the edge of satanic rage.

I finally detached myself from her arms around my waist, before whispered holding her blood stained face in my hands.

" _Aan bi khatar ast Anahita, raftan"_  (it is safe Anahita, come)as I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

I threw open the patio door with more force than necessary. I could already feel Pamela inside and Godric and finally could feel traces of their emotions even though Anahita's were still dominant. I was still holding Anahita's hand with all the might I could spare.

Pamela almost jumped towards the living room entrance when she saw me barging in.

"Eric!" she gasped looking at me and what I supposed was my bloody face. But before she could say another word she saw the vampire I was holding on to so protectively at my side. I gave her a cursory glance to make sure she was all right and then moved again. I noticed Isabel seated on one of the many seats looking up at us and nodded at her very slightly and almost warily.

Godric flashed in front of me straight away taking hold of my face with both his hands like a father holds a child after it takes a tumble or a fall to check for injuries. His touch soothed me like nothing else not to forget the massive amount of calm and control he was sending me through our bond, sensing the state of me.

After a few seconds of making eye contact with me, Godric finally turned to the other vampire still firmly attached to my hand.

"Anahita…" Godric addressed her smiling but before Godric could reach out towards her a primal growl escaped my chest and my hand yanked her back into my side protectively.

"S _he's mine!_ " I growled at Godric in old Norse. I was stretched thin and on the verge of rage but I knew a stranger was amongst us so we had to be careful.

"Eric calm down!" Godric said firmly in old Norse, before switching back to English.

"We are safe here, no harm is meant… please take a seat in front of the fire. Warm yourselves a little."

His voice broke through the red fog that was filling my mind. He turned gesturing towards the seat nearest to the fire. As I cautiously moved Godric turned to Pam who was standing dumbfounded and frozen still by the entrance at the exchange that had just happened. A part of me that was not raging in red was grateful as ever for Godric and his grounded presence.

"Pamela can you please bring us some wet towels and call the kitchen to send us some blood here?" Pam snapped out of her awe and left swiftly without a word. She knew when to bitch about and when to do just as told. As soft as Godric was as a maker. Pamela somehow was more respectful towards his orders than mine.

When Godric turned back he must have seen me looking warily at Isabel who was totally lost in looking at Anahita with awe and extreme curiosity, whilst the subject of such fascinated attention was now staring down at her hand entwined with mine in her lap.

Again the chant started in my head alongside the red fog…

Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! It jeered.

Godric carefully kneeled in front of me as I looked daggers at Isabel without blinking. My whole body rigid, my muscles flexed and ready to go to war on a second's notice. How dare she? How dare she look at what is mine?

"Eric _! She is safe here, Isabel is a friend, calm down right now before you make a mistake_." He said in old Norse. He never liked it when he had to command me but I left him no other choice. A part of me understood the necessity of the command. He had to diffuse my misplaced anger and primal protectiveness, because I was not in control. He watched me closely as the tension in my shoulders and posture dissolved as my maker's command took hold.

He took a deep unnecessary breath when I finally looked away from Isabel and towards him, his bluish-green eyes sparkling in a way I haven't seen him in a long time. He slowly ascended from his crouch in front of me, his firm hand a comforting pressure on the junction of my neck and shoulder. A gesture of undisputed ownership. I took a deep unnecessary breath as well.

There wasn't much left of the night, but I knew that it was going to be a very difficult night.

* * *

 

Pam returned with towels a few seconds later. Godric took them from her and handed them to me, careful not to make an approach at Anahita. I turned her towards me and held her face up to start cleaning the bloody frozen tears from her cheeks. She was pliant like a puppet in my hands. It was disconcerting and worrying at the same time. I hoped to be tender and attentive noticing for the first time stains on her white shirt and her hair in a disarray because of my impulsive flight trip.

Those were never good for the hair. This being able to care for her, and touch her though did not make up for the missing seven centuries of coveted contact between us, but it did help calm me down and realize her needs more than my own.

I looked at Godric perched on the low coffee table a few feet from me, a calculated safe distance if I lost control again. He was always so smart about these extreme situations.  

“She needs a bath and a change of clothes..” I said to him. sheepishly. The red fog was now almost totally gone and I was willing to give in to feeling like what Pam called ‘mother hen Eric’ whenever she got injured. The image totally ridiculous if taken literally but somewhat true. I could be ruthless, manipulative and a total unfeeling bastard towards everyone including my child, but once the war was over, I tended to the wounds of me and mine myself. I cared for my injured.

“Pam can take her to her room, we have her already settled, and Isabel can provide her with clothes.” Godric said nodding at Isabel who swiftly exited the room as if she was still one of his minion.

 Pam came closer to Anahita and I felt uncomfortable again but thankfully the rational part of me rather than the primal  had gained more control by then.

‘Mother hen Eric’ should be deactivated I realized. That brought a grateful smile to my face.

Pam extended her hand towards Anahita carefully looking at me with hope, she was extremely confused and afraid, I could feel it well enough I was not acting like myself with Pam in regards to this vampire who she had never even heard of before.

“Anahita, this is Pamela, Eric’s child, you can trust her.” Godric spoke every word clearly looking at me pointedly.

“And Pamela this is Anahita, Eric’s child.” 

That did not get the reaction from Pam that both Godric and I had expected and she was still standing in front of Anahita her hand extended. Anahita was also looking up at her. Pam paused and the glanced at Godric for a split second before she looked back at Anahita and spoke,

“Anahita! It’s a pleasure to meet you as you heard twice I am Eric’s child you can trust me.” She said  sizing Anahita up in a very Pam way for the first time. I could not begrudge my child a look for the absolutely beautiful specimen that Anahita was, even in her disheveled shape, even with all the grime her skin glowed asking to be licked. Pam licked her lips involuntarily. I knew what she was thinking. Which was probably why she had mis-interpreted Godric’s introduction in the first place.

Very typical of Pam. Lust was the only thing that ever addled her comprehension. Godric always accused me for this flaw, as he said I was overtly sexual and had sexualized my child to the point of confusion.

“Pamela I did not say it twice child, what I meant was that Anahita is Eric’s child as well and she is your sister.” Pamela froze for a second before her eyes widened for a second and then comprehension crossed her face and then disbelief and anger and then confusion.

“What? Eric? Is that true?” she looked at me unbelievably.

I took a long breath “Yes Pamela, Anahita is your sister, she is the first child I made, I will tell you more about it soon, I promise, right now please arrange for her shower and behave yourself.” I hoped my voice was commanding enough to make Pam obey.

Pam stood dumbfounded for a moment, it was certainly a Kodak moment were I in a better mood and matters were not so solemn, before she gained back her vampiric composure that always made me proud of her. I guess she found it prudent to not question any further and once again beckoned Anahita who reluctantly stood up looking at Pam who was at least 3-4 inches shorter than her even with 4 inches heels on, and then at me. I nodded at her reassuringly. She followed Pam quietly out of the living room. I could not help frowning when they were out of sight.

“So this is why you sent Pamela here in such haste, I see now, but, Anahita came to you unaccompanied?” Godric asked slowly.

I knew my face had turned grim at the question. It was true that Anahita had come to me alone but it was strange too. Since the parking lot the bond between us both was wide open. I was still carefully monitoring it and had detected no deception or trickery. Only apprehension and sometimes fear from Anahita but mostly grief and a strange form of relief.  My survival instincts were finally kicking in. we needed to be on top of situation straightaway. I needed to know what exactly was going on and fast before it was too late. This was too big to be careless about.

“Yes, she came alone to Fangtasia. But I started to feel her strongly almost 3 hours before sun down. It was enough to bring me out of my day rest. I could not pin point it then because my connection to her has been dormant for so long. I did not realize it was her until I took to air in order to go check on Pam just before I called you even then I wasn’t sure. It was as if our bond was unfurling in layers.” Godric looked pensive and worried.

“Godric, do you think this is a trap? I do not understand what ‘he’ might want from us now, we don’t have anything to give him anymore but the pain I had to go through when Anahita was made, do you think ‘he’ has released her? Is she on the run?”

“I have checked in with everyone around after receiving your text, discreetly of course. There is no indication that ‘he’ is visiting the continent. If ‘he’ was, you know it will be quite the news here, almost impossible to hide.” Godric looked truly puzzled, the turn of events so unexpected. The mystery could only be solved by one person who was currently showering and not falling for Pam’s lusty antics if Pam’s disappointment through the bond was anything to go by. I started to wipe my own face with the warm and wet towel in my hands.

“I have had full access to her through the bond since we came into physical contact, I have so far detected no deception, she is afraid and apprehensive and cautious but she is not deceiving. I have checked and double checked…” I paused looking at my maker helplessly finally feeling like tipping over the edge of the emotional turmoil. Godric presence was safety and security and I just wanted to hide myself in his presence.

“Godric it is so over-whelming I can hardly bear it. Its over riding everything. It is not normal.” my voice broke at the end of the sentence as I leaned my head forward cradling it in my own hands feeling for the jabs that had been Anahita’s torrid emotions during the flight, inside my head. She was relatively calm now. Soothed. That was amplified too. Godric quickly moved next to me, putting his hand on the back my neck soothing me with his touch.

“I suggest you exchange blood with me and Pamela tonight. It might help. I am assuming, you remember that blood magic is ‘his’ gift. Your connection to Anahita was tied down by I am assuming magic, at such an early and under-developed stage, it was locked and frozen in time not worn and smoothed out as it should’ve been. It’s still raw and primitive, you know how it is in the beginning, and it’s not just over whelming for the child but also for the maker hence the necessary close contact through training, hunting and emotional bonding and sex. It’s very strong and jagged right now, because she is not a new-born anymore but a 700 years old vampire and even I can feel it through you. See how she is also acting like a new-born around you and not like the vampire of the age that she is and especially one who has served a vampire like ‘him’ for so long.” Godric was running his fingers through my hair, trying to relax me further. His argument made sense.

“I had forgotten how beautiful and innocent she is it took me by surprise, so untainted, pure..” I was murmuring feeling soothed by my maker’s touch and attention.

“yes, she is extra-ordinarily beautiful and fragile. She takes precedence over all the beautiful women I have seen in my long life. Exactly the way her name suggests, clear, undefiled, pure... Her purity became her curse and ours did it not? Only she knows how arduous her journey has been for her. ‘He’ was never an easy master you and I know first-hand.” Godric’s eyes had also brimmed by recalling of the past that he never forgot because of how painful it was.

 

After 15 minutes of brooding but soothing silence during which I laid my head in Godric’s lap while he soothed me some more. I finally got up,

“I need to go check on her, I think Pam is making her uncomfortable. I am only surprised that it took her so long.”

Godric chuckled lightly. I was visibly relaxed. Through the bond I could feel Pam’s curiosity and lust and Anahita’s confusion and mild worry. Pam was incorrigible.

“Yes go on, I will arrange for a live donor for her and you, we need to exchange blood with you tonight and do cut Pamela some slack, you have confused her enough for one evening my child.” Godric was smiling now. It was genuine and it warmed my undead heart for some reason.

I reached the door to the room that was currently occupied with my two vampire children. Had I ever thought that day would ever come? I could not say so. As I entered quietly, without knocking I noticed Pam standing behind a seated Anahita in front of an elaborate dresser with a blow dryer and brush, drying her hair off and smiling wickedly and confidently at her in the mirror they were both facing while Anahita had a puzzled look on her face. My two girls, both beautiful and extreme opposites of each other, in every aspect. That got me thinking if my turning of Pamela was related to my turning of Anahita at a subconscious level?  

Pamela was the beautiful, blond-haired, blue eyed, sharp and sophisticated beauty. Pamela was demure and smart and deliciously defiant, never innocent, not even when she was a frivolous young girl in upper class Victorian English household she was bold, confident and ruthlessly brave and focused even then. It was because of these very reasons I had made her. Whereas Anahita was purity and innocence incarnate. Her beauty so fragile and angelic it could turn an evil man away from sin. She was tender. Her vampire nature also seemed so subdued and shrouded by her innocent look that she looked almost breakable. As if a harsh wind might do her harm. She had so far not shown any signs as a vampire that it might not. Only the sign that angels might still kneel and sigh every time she passes them by.

Not once had she gone for a protective stance since the parking lot, though her senses were on high alert, I myself had lost it almost when Godric had tried to reach her, but she had not flinched. No, she had not flinched when I took off with her, so fragile, delicate, and now she was uncomfortable. I was again almost overcome by the urge to go and hold her to me and protect her. I ignored it, and went to take a quick shower myself. When I walked out less than two minutes later with a towel wrapped around my waist, the girls were still at the dresser. I suspected that Pam was taking so much time on purpose just to hold on to Anahita for as long as she could. Who wouldn’t?  

I walked towards them, smiling finally allowing myself to feel pleased about this sudden unexpected reunion. Both of my girls were now looking at me in the mirror. An expression of pride and understanding in Pamela surprised him. What had changed in the few minutes that they both had been alone? Anahita on the other hand was staring at me in the mirror. My body was still moist from the shower and my long hair were still dripping occasionally on my shoulders, I stood in clear view of the mirror and dried my hair leisurely I knew very well the effect my body had on women of any race or creed. Anahita apparently was not very different. This pleased me a lot for some reason. I noticed her taking in all of me, and after a few moments of inspecting my body quite thoroughly if I might say so myself she snapped out of her reverie, taking control of her expressions again, returning my smile. I noticed that Anahita was now wearing a clean baby pink long sleeved shirt with sandy-grey draw string trousers that seemed an inch or two shorter than they should have been. Her hair, that were still in the process of being blown dried were as long as I had imagined. Natural lose curls, almost reaching lower than her hips, soft shiny and dense. Black as the moonless night.

I reached out and took the brush from Pam’s hand and started to brush her hair in long and soft motions whilst Pam put down the dryer and zipped out of the room to find me some clothes. I felt her relaxing under my attention. After a few more minutes of thoroughly brushing her hair and running my fingers through them relaxingly and a lot of sniffing through them which would look so strange to anyone but she allowed and observed me taking pleasure in her scent, I finally braided her now dry and shining hair in a beautiful and simple fishtail at the nape of her neck. Whilst Pam fished for footwear for Anahita. After I turned away to dress myself, I kept sniffing my hands Her essence mixed with some kind of a fruity smell from the Shampoo she must’ve washed her hair with. It was intoxicating.

 

* * *

 

* * *


	3. 2. Gifts of the Blood (Godric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godric sees, Godric feels, Godric Knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Info in the end notes. Please don't skip it.

_ Godric's POV: _

After what seemed like eternity but must've been only thirty minutes or so, they were all back in the hall. I had two donors waiting for my little party, and had taken the time to ask Isabel's discretion regarding the whole situation she had witnessed, in absence of my guests for the evening. She seemed curious and wanted to query me, I knew it, but at my request still deferred to me and took her leave to attend to her Sheriff's duties. One would think I was her sheriff, no, not anymore, she was mine, but more than my underling or my Sheriff for that matter Isabel was my friend. Perhaps my only real friend. If there was anyone I could trust apart from Eric and Pam, it was Isabel.

Now thinking back at the whole evening I could feel only apprehension and some level of relief as well, though I was still on extreme alert.

"Now I think I can properly greet you Anahita, come here my dear." I was more than relieved now that I could feel Eric's contentment. He was accepting this better than I would ever have imagined. Then again, even though in my long long lifetime I had never had to go through the pain of separation. I could partially feel and only imagine the full capacity of the pain that Eric had to endure seven hundred years ago. I was not going to linger on the past, just like my child wasn't. I will take it in stride and welcome this lost child home with arms wide open. I knew I was being Naïve, there was no way that embracing this child would be as easy as it was seeming right at this moment, but even after 2000 years, a heart wants what a heart wants.

Anahita came to me this time without any hesitation. She knew me, almost just as much as she knew Eric and with the initial apprehension and tension now subsiding she seemed content and relaxed to be here. She closed her eyes as I engulfed her in an embrace. She was as tall as I and I felt her shrink into me, giving me the dominance in the embrace. I felt her inhaling a deep breath into my neck and I found myself taking a deep sniff of her scent as well, she smelled like nostalgia and euphoria, I remembered her human smell, a mix of roses and almond and now added to that was her vampire smell with A hint of Beautiful Jessamine and Plumeria, She smelled like Ziva, Eric and me all mixed together. I found myself unable to let her go. I wanted more of this nostalgic fragrance. It smelled like home to me. That realization brought me out of my reverie, and I slowly let her go unable to stop my hands running smooth circles on her back. I exchanged a look with Eric over her shoulder, indicating that I understood the reason for Eric's for no presence of better word 'intoxicated' state a few minutes ago.

"We are so glad to have you back as part of this family Anahita. You are welcome here in my home." I whispered in her ear lightly in old Persian, I was glad I still remembered and sort of astonished that the words still flowed so naturally from me.

"Thankyou Godric." She whispered back in English smiling. That smile could make a cold vampire's heart bleed.

"So you know English? That is very good." I was now paying very keen attention to her body language. Demure, shy and cautious.

“Of course Godric, it is the language of the world now is it not?" she said twitching her nose and smiling, there was hardly a trace of a strange accent. Her voice was still just as beautiful as it had been all those long years ago when she had recited poetry for all in the marble pavilion in the moon-light in Esfahan. Just a beautiful untouched girl of 18 then.

"How many other languages do you know?" I steered the conversation in a comfortable zone. I still did not know how to deal with her and what I could and could not ask and what reaction there might be. For me, Eric's reaction was more of concern than Anahita's. She had so far shown composure. Eric had finally settled between Pam and Anahita on the couch, lounging, seemingly relaxed, but I knew how tense Eric was inside, his contentment from earlier fading. He was not as tense as he was when he had arrived but still very tense.

"I learnt old Norse and modern Swedish, because I knew it was the language of my master" she looked sideways at Eric who was staring straight ahead at the fire with a stoic expression on his face, his legs spread out and his arms crossed stiffly on his chest

"..and ancient Helvetian because it was the language of my master's master" she looked at me giving him one of her angelic smiles, I acknowledged it by nodding at her with a surprised yet appreciative smile, or I hoped that's what it looked like.

 ".. and Hittitian-" she paused trying to gauge everyone's reaction, Eric was rigid and stoic, I found myself going still at the utterance of the word Hittitian, she must've felt it too because she continued

"I also learnt French, Spanish and Arabic and even Urdu. I have had so much time to learn. I always loved poetry and music, so learning languages became a passion for me, it is the key to all the treasure troves of knowledge after all."Before I could say something as a reply, Eric broke through,

" We should feed now Godric if you do not object?" his expression was still stoic but something was brewing inside as he was extremely cautious as he stood up and strode across to the Donors.

"Ah! I almost forgot, yes you should feed before and then we will continue this most interesting meeting somewhere more comfortable perhaps?" I passed a reassuring smile to Anahita and gave Eric a warning look.

Soon a donor was kneeling in front of Anahita. Her name was Virginia. She was a small but slightly chubby brunette with a slick and very short hair cut. She was pretty in a healthy kind of way and she tasted it as well. She was one of the regulars that came to my house to entertain my guests. I usually did not indulge in live feeding but with the amount of guests and court officials I received on a daily basis I kept a few on hand, but I made sure that they were good human beings, with a healthy life style, or as healthy a life style as a human associating with vampires could afford. Isabel, always ready to please me usually sent me few of the best donors usually with interesting personalities. I had stricken a good easy acquaintance with a few regular ones. It kept my demons at bay.

Eric had let Anahita choose out of the male and female. Pam was visibly delighted when Anahita chose the female. Perhaps she was judging a book by its cover too soon, It was amusing.

Since I was watching so very closely, I did see an expression of discomfort on Anahita's face for a moment, she was feeling shy? Soon enough I found myself absolutely engaged once her fangs slipped out. It was a vision that stirred something deep down in me, the fangs on her beautiful mouth made her look even more beautiful and still eerily innocent. She looked in the eyes of the donor and smiled her beautiful smile leaning forward very slowly and carefully putting her hands on the donor's naked shoulders and whispered softly in her ear, I would not have heard it at all if I was not keenly listening. "This will not hurt you" she said quietly.

She closed her own eyes and licked at the junction of neck and shoulder most discreetly and swiftly before sliding her fangs in so smoothly and softly that the donor did not even blink.

 I suddenly felt a surge of pride, it was not my own but of my child who was now sitting across the room next to the male donor drinking from his neck, his eyes fixed on Anahita unblinkingly, filled with pride and awe and heat and desire and longing, No the pride was not mine, but I shared the awe with Eric and heat too, why? I could not understand deciding to distract myself I turned to look at Pam who was also watching Anahita with a certain hunger, her fangs down. Hardly 15 seconds had passed and I saw Anahita withdrawing from the donor's neck, licking it and healing it most efficiently without spilling a single drop. She smiled at the donor girl again and asked her name

"Thank you Virginia for this gift." she said touching her on the shoulder. To say I was impressed with her skill in feeding and her politeness would be an understatement. She was not just absolutely and divinely beautiful, she was kind too.

"You are an angel!" the donor girl blurted out. Her eyes glazed with tears of ecstasy, that kind of statement would have come if the human was glamoured and I could easily tell that Virginia was not glamoured.

"No Virginia, I am not an angel, I am vampire!" Anahita said with a tinkling chuckle shaking her head a little. Her voice had pride in it.

She was proud to be a Vampire? I was puzzled beyond comprehension. Anahita finally looked around the room and saw Eric still drinking from the donor watching her and then at Pam with her fangs down.

"You did not take nearly enough, is it not to your liking?" Pam said very slowly her eyes filled with lust and hunger even I'd started to feel parched all of a sudden.

"No my sister, I am quite old, I don't need nearly as much blood, but Virginia here tastes very nice if she consents maybe you should have a taste?" she winked at Pam very playfully. Eric was now licking the wounds close on the donor who was swiftly dismissed. Pam suddenly grabbed hold of the female donor and led her out of the hall hurriedly with a clear mission in her mind.

I made my way to the small table near the fire place and opened one of the bottled bloods that had arrived whilst they were up stairs. It would've turned cold if not for the fire. Eric made his way back to Anahita's side. Her expression had turned serious all of a sudden. Eric took hold of her hand that was now lying in her lap. We finally moved out of the main hall making way to my private chambers.

"Languages.." she said suddenly looking at me as she sat on the other edge of the couch I was sitting on, her feet up her arms draped around her knees on the corner couch in front of another fireplace half the size of the one in the main-hall in my private chambers, which were more like a separate living unit, complete with a sitting area, private office, bedroom and ensuite bathroom.

The sitting room was painted in a very slight shade of beige looking more like an impassive golden in the fire-light. Eric was sitting down on the thick fur rug which was fashioned out of two real bear-skins we had hunted down in Alaska in mid 50s. Leaning against the sofa on one side his hand stroking softly across her beautiful soft feet and occasionally moving up to caress her milky white ankles sometimes travelling underneath the edge of her trouser's. There was nothing sexual about it, just the reflection of each other's need to be in physical contact, from her to him and him to her, reassuring, comforting. It was so strong that I could feel the same need pulsating inside me, but I kept it under control. Eric had taken off his shirt and his bare torso was gleaming in the golden light from the fire-place. His eyes fixed on her face cautiously while hers fixed on his bare shoulders

"What about languages?" I asked softly, observing everything that was happening in front of me with a keen eye only a vampire of my age can keep.

"I lied to you about it just now…" she said again slowly. Eric and I both wore identical expressions of confusion. But not for the same thing apparently.

"I did not learn any languages, but I do not know if I can trust anyone else other than you two." She looked at Eric now who was looking at her face solemnly.

"I know it's disrespectful to you Master, me lying and moreover not trusting your child, but it's a secret I have kept for so long." She paused for a split second, taking a deep unnecessary breath. Her internal conflict, reluctance and fear reflecting on her face. I leaned in towards her taking her hand in mine, I needed to take control of this overflow of emotion. I sent her calm into my branched out bond to her. She looked at me and I nodded at her, encouraging. Her grip in my hands grew strong.

"I have a gift for languages, along with my other gifts. I can speak and understand all languages ever spoken in this world or in any others. Fae, Britlingen, Djinn, Demon, all of them. Any form of communication, if the intention is communication between sentient creatures I will understand it." Eric's expression changed all of a sudden from a tensed one to a relieved one.

As for me, I was in awe. Before I realized that she had made the whole declaration in ancient Helvetian, I looked at Eric confused, Eric had clearly understood every word and I knew for sure that Eric did not know Helvetian. Anahita was noticing my changing expression, me trying to make sense out of this new revelation.

"Yes, I spoke to you in Helvetian Godric, but Eric understood it in old Norse. I can manipulate communication as well. I have tried to learn about it as much as I can. But with all the work of keeping it a secret, it was very hard to do. I had all the help I could ever need, discreetly of course." Both me and Eric were both beyond amazed at this point but my centuries of experience regarding keeping a tough guard on facial expression came in handy.

 

* * *

Things were finally falling into place in my mind. Things that had kept me in a constant state of confusion and anger for so long regarding what had happened in Esfehan all those centuries ago. Anahita had just told us about her most extra-ordinary gift that any creature can posses let alone a vampire and a vampire under ‘he who must not be named’, I smiled internally. I had recently come across the cultural phenomenon called Harry Potter and I felt no shame in admitting that I found it very entertaining and engaging. Yes, that was appropriate for addressing ‘him’.

 I reviewed her declaration again in my mind, she did not just have that gift. She had stated that she had “gifts” and it was just one of them. Was it possible that she had much greater gifts than this one that were so much more important than this one that a vampire like ‘him’ treated it like a secondary gift. After a few minutes silence while we both pondered and absorbed I finally spoke seeing that Eric was also thinking along the same lines. Anahita looked almost resigned and weary. “I thought it was a Myth, Neith was said to have this Gift, but she was a volatile and primitive Vampire, she never had control of even the basic instincts and you say you have other gifts as well?” she looked up at me, her eyes held an emptiness.

“Yes.” She paused turning to look at Eric she was looking for assurance again and perhaps approval. I could feel him giving it to her.

“Levitation and flight…” She said with somewhat embarrassment. Eric looked proud and smiled, getting the assurance she needed she continued.

“..And I can glamour and neuro-project simultaneously.” I was what they called in modern language ‘stumped’.

“Without exceptions?” I inquired almost praying that it did not mean what I thought it meant.

“Almost everyone.” She answered “humans, supernaturals, were-animals, shifters, fae  other dimensional beings  as many as I have come across and vampires too. But there is an exception. I cannot glamour or neuro-project on vampires of my own bloodline. Princess Ziva, all her children and their children including you and master and now sister Pamela as well.”

There was pin-drop silence now in the room. Eric’s mind was running a mile per second. He was starting to understand just as me, why ‘he who must not be named’ would wanted to keep her by his side, did  ‘he’ know beforehand that she would infest all these gifts once turned into a vampire?  Did ‘he’ not turn her himself because incase she did not infest any special gifts he could easily get rid of her and if she did he could simply snatch her from the maker, given that he chose Eric, who was at the time youngest and weakest but still ‘his’ own blood line? A child of 300 years in comparison to ‘his’ 3800 years at the time when Anahita was turned. Eric was getting angry at the manipulation, I shared it, but could we honestly say that we would not have done something of the similar sort if we were in ‘His’ place? Before I could ponder any further and come to curse my own pragmatism for the conflicting reasoning  Pam came into the chambers, looking very rosey. That snapped me out of the disturbing path my thoughts were taking. I decided to diffuse the situation.  

“ I think we should do the exchange now Eric it will be dawn soon.” I told Eric, sensing the rising ire in my child. I expected no less. This was the best way to dislodge the situation. I knew my child’s fiery temper too well. I beckoned Pamela to me.

Eric got up from his seat. Standing to his full height. He strode around the couch taking Pam’s hand and lead her to the guest bedroom that I had down here. He did not close the door behind them.

I started pacing in front of the fire place. Glancing at Anahita every now and then.

“How long have you been here in US?” I asked just to fill the silence. I liked silence in general but I had to control the situation. She looked away from the opened door in which Eric had just disappeared inside with Pam.

“Almost a fortnight.” She answered her expression was blank.

 “A fortnight? Have you been in Louisiana all this time?” I asked.

“No, I just came to Louisiana yesterday.”

“Where were you before that?”

“Mississippi, I was staying in a safe house in Jackson.”

“I see.”

I was about to inquire further. When Eric stepped in the doorway again as Pam stepped out. I made my way towards the room.

 

Eric was pensive. I was too. Both of us could clearly hear the conversation happening outside.

As I fed my blood to Eric, he visibly relaxed. But I found him looking intently at me. Looking to me for guidance but as it was, I was almost as clueless as to the meaning of what was happening as he was.

 

“Do you know how glad I am that I have a sister and not a brother?” I heard Pam saying, her voice held traces of lust, she was just as insatiable as Eric was when he was that age. Eric still was insatiable and to be true to one, so was I when I was Eric’s age. It had been for past few centuries that it had subdued and now I had it under-control. It figured that at least one his two children inherited the trait. I had not seen the lust and thirst in Anahita so far tonight. Which was strange, but then again, she had bigger things on her mind. She had just reunited with her maker after 700 years of separation.

“ Really? I am glad that I make you glad, but what’s wrong with a brother?” Anahita sounded tenderly curious.

“ Well… I prefers girls to boys,” Pam sounded like she was propositioning more than stating a fact and then she whispered the next part “In every way possible” for the sheer effect of it I guess because I knew that she knew we could hear her.

Anahita chuckled, clearly deflecting Pam’s advance but she sounded amused “They are not so bad, I happen to like boys!”

Really? Some part of me was reacting to that statement for some unfathomable reason. Eric let go of my wrist at that moment. Mirth playing in his eyes. Just to distract myself, I climbed on the bed behind him and kneeled, leaning down on his shoulder and slipping my fangs into him swiftly. Regardless of what I did to distract myself I found myself tuned into the conversation happening outside.

“Is that so? I hope I will be able to change your mind!” Pam said sounding conspiratorial.

“You won’t be the first one to hope, seven hundred years should be considered enough if one wishes to change their minds.”

She sounded smug and then chuckled a second later. It must be a reaction to Pam’s reaction to the news. It was no secret that a vampire equipped with blood magic could easily conceal their age from prying eyes. Pam had a gift for judging ages of vampires but apparently she had not guessed Anahita’s age right.

“Curiouser and curiouser.” Pam mumbled, 

“ hmmm… yes I suppose it would be” Anahita teased.

Pam sounded non-plussed for once, “So am I going to get in on the mystery surrounding you any time soon?” she asked

Anahita’s voice changed in tone, the playfulness gone.

“I hope. Depends on master’s choice, I don’t think it’s my place to tell.”

I let go of Eric at that moment, licking my lips lean and kissed him on the temple in answer of which he moaned appreciatively. I climbed off the bed keeping my hands on his shoulders. He held on to me, and I indulged him like I always did cradling his beautiful blond head in my arms resting his head on my chest. Eric had always been a very physical vampire. As a new born he had stayed attached to me like a shadow. Always wanting physical contact, sexual and non-sexual. I was more than capable of providing him with both but It was strange for me in the beginning. I had been a very lonesome vampire for quite a while then. Soon I found that I loved my Eric. He came into my lonely existence like a tide of fire and set everything alight. He was the companion I had chosen to walk for eternity with me. I had promised to become his father, brother, son, friend, lover and everything humanity doesn’t even have words to define. And I became all that to him, as he did to me, I saw the world again through his eyes. We fought, we feasted and we lusted for life. Until I grew weary, lusting for life would do that to a soul.

My flame was quieting down again but Eric’s was only increasing and I felt like I could not keep up. Though the sexual physical contact seized a few centuries ago. Eric still needed the non-sexual contact every now and then. This is why I settled in Dallas when he chose Louisiana as we came to the new world. He needed his space, but I was never too far for him to reach.  I noticed that the blood exchange had worked and now Eric was much more relaxed and under control. As I let go of him slowly so did he. We made our way silently to the hall.

Pamela was about to say something when we emerged.

Pam’s exasperation was quite apparent. Though fiercely loyal, Pam never submitted to Eric the way Anahita had just now. Even Eric had never deferred to me ever. I checked my bond with Eric again, trying to get a feel of his bond with Anahita. The raw edges that were there before were a bit smoother and every change in her mood was not feeling like a jab anymore.

“You know Eric, big sister here is not like you and me, she does not like girls, and she likes boys! What a waste!” Pam said pouting.

“Waste for you maybe Pamela, not for me, I happen to be a… boy” Eric said with his trademark smirk. Mirth playing in his eyes again.

Anahita looked embarrassed as she looked at Eric. 

“Come Anahita. Dawn is almost here, we should rest..” Eric said extending his hand towards her now smiling assuring. There was still one hour at least before dawn, but it was a good for Eric to spend some time with her alone. 

Anahita looked relieved all of a sudden and quickly unwound her arms from around her legs standing up in one fluid movement and reached for Eric’s hand as if out of a compulsion. She reminded me of a Newly made Eric at that very moment. She smiled at me and then turned to Pamela and passed another smile.

Eric lead her out of my chamber quickly. He had his own day-room here in my home and so did Pam. In fact Eric had rooms in all of my homes around the world, and I had quite a lot of them. Real-estate was the only business of mine out of numerous others in which I took a personal interest Eric overlooked all my other as meticulous and talented as he was with business, he would have it no other way. Pam was looking at me curiously as I turned towards her.

“ Are you going to tell me Godric?” She asked me looking very irritated.

I smiled at her and simply walked towards my own bedroom. I knew it was as much my story to be told as it was Eric’s but in case of Pam, I did not want to do it. It was a difficult story and I wanted Eric to have an opportunity to tell Pam himself. It would mean him bestowing ultimate trust in Pamela. What could I tell her? 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Helvetia : Is old name for Switzerland. Popularly Godric is assumed to be Roman, but i have made him an ancient Swiss. Don't ask me why, i did it on an epiphany, but rest assured that it will link up once the bigger picture is clear i have it all planned out.
> 
> -Esfehan or Isphahan : Is a very vibrant and historic city in Persia or modern day IRAN. At the turn 13th century it was one of the biggest and most luxurious cities in the world. To this date Esfahan is known for its brilliant architecture and patronage of traditional Persian Art music and poetry. If it's not already Obvious, Anahita is Persian.
> 
> -Yes Anahita has a Gift of Languages. Why? how? is a major plot point for this story and will be explained in further chapters.
> 
> -Ziva : Is Godric's Maker. You will be getting more information about her up ahead. She's met her true death but will still be playing a role, and important one!
> 
> -Plumeria : As mentioned before is in the modern day Frangipani. AND YES, IT IS SIGNIFICANT as well.
> 
> xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox
> 
> The information below has nothing to do with actual science. it is just my made up Explanation of made up powers so that the reader does not get confused.
> 
> There is no such thing as Neuro-projection In reality. It is fictitious. In this story it means a power to Show other's what isn't there by not only affecting their Psyche but also manipulating your own Psychological and physiological signature. Unlike Glamour which can only be done with eye contact and verbal command and in my universe also fades with time. Hypno-projection is Permanent and does not require eye contact if its being done by the projector themselves. There is no trace of Hypno Projection, as the one being projected upon would actually see, feel and comprehend whatever is being projected. it can be done on an individual in a crowd, or the whole crowd. depending on the skill of the projector.
> 
> A Neuro-Projection signature can also be carved on the receiver's psyche. which means that If a Mango is projected to be an Apple to a receiver, he will always in every instance see a Mango as an apple. To the receiver it will also taste like an apple, feel like an apple. Even a picture of Mango will be a picture of an Apple to the receiver.
> 
> Affecting only the receiver's psyche is called "Miraging"
> 
> Manipulation of The projector's own Psychological and Physiological signature is called "Veiling"
> 
> A hypno-Projection signature carved on the receiver's psyche using both Miraging and Veiling is called "Moulding"


	4. Intolerable Cruelty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eric POV

 

I was still concentrating on the bond with her as I walked down the hallway towards the corridor where my dayroom was situated. I felt her weariness, anticipation, relief, elation and finally her affection. That sort of baffled me. I did not understand why she would have affection for me. One would think that ‘he’ would have brain-washed her against me just to keep her on his side, for the gifts she yielded, making me out to be someone irresponsible and cruel enough to abandon my first vampire child. At the same time I was having a hard time figuring out what exactly I was feeling and what I was supposed to be feeling. I was blocking my side of the bond from her, which became easier now that I had exchanged blood with Godric, so she would not feel my conflict and confusion.

During the blood exchange I had expressed this conflict to Godric, who had suggested that I should explore the bond with Anahita alone. Talk to her, feel and make way carefully through her psyche. I was stuck in the worse kind of way. I wanted, no, I needed time with her, but with Sophie-Anne’s visit due tomorrow it would not be possible anytime soon, not to mention the mountains of questions I had that she needed to answer. So first step, establish a level of trust and intimacy. I had decided on a whim to share my day space with her and I also decided I would not be asking any questions about why and how she was here. How generous of me, I know. I would give her a chance to tell me everything off her own accord, but first came the establishing of intimacy, physical.

I opened the door to the day room and moved to a side to let her enter first. She stood in the middle of the room looking at me as I locked down. I noticed her hair was already fishing out of the braid I had done earlier. The feel of them in my fingers, soft and slippery like the most beautiful silk. I stepped towards her at human pace taking her in again. As I reached close and then closer yet to her I couldn’t help but reach out and touch the braid hanging in front of her left shoulder and coming down to her stomach. She had really long hair. I slowly removed the little Rib catcher that was holding it together. Running fingers through the twists, unwinding her beautiful hair.

She reached almost up to my shoulder so I looked down over her. My eyes fixed on hers trying to figure out yet another conflict in my head. I wanted her at that moment, I had wanted her the moment I had smelled her human aroma 700 years ago. So pure, heavy and tantalizing. Her vampire essence still held those traces alongside a touch of me and a touch of something that seemed familiar but I could not figure out. Desire flared up inside me. As a vision of her filled up my mind. Standing in the Marble white courtyard, her profile lighted by the full moon, underneath the plumeria tree, a scattering of fallen flowers around her bare feet like a carpet of cream and yellow. Her white silk gown shimmering on her voluptuous body like liquid. Her hair left open on her left shoulder flowing down like a black stream across her white attire. Her dark eyes fixed on the moon glowing amidst the shadow of thick lashes, her lips uttering words in the most beautiful voice.

> _“Shab manind naqaab teera khud ra gastarsh”_
> 
> (Night is spread like your dark veil)
> 
> _“Maah az justujui be'rai shma diwana mi' khwaham”_
> 
> (The moon is out searching for you like crazy)

I had been mesmerized, just like every other vampire that sat and watched and listened and smelled her that crisp Persian summer night. That night had been her last as a human.

I wanted to possess her back in every possible way. Mark her, command her and consume her. I took hold of her beautiful face in my hands, feeling the curve of her jaw with my thumbs and leaned forward to kiss her beautiful small, full lips tenderly, I would not let the beast out tonight. She was a vampire, she was not so fragile but she looked it. I was so afraid still, of breaking her.  Her eyes were looking into mine the way I have never been looked into. Awe, affection, confusion, she did not close them as my lips met her, So luscious and plush. It started as a chaste lip-lock but when both of us refused to end it, it became apparent that it was more than a momentary show of affection. I made it deeper, bolder my tongue brushing her lips as one of my hands moved to her slender waist while the other still held her face. She opened up to me, all rigidness leaving her beautiful body, my fangs slipped out at the same time as hers, and eager as ever I quickly explored the new development, it was a mistake as I got lost in there, her taste to me  felt like what taste of fresh cool water of the purest spring must feel to a thirsty man. I tightened my arm around her, crushing her against the length of me with such pressure that if she was human her ribs would have cracked. I was gradually catching fire as I felt every inch of her body against mine through our clothes, I could not help but let my hands explore, her hips, round and full, her breasts, firm and voluptuous, I was surprised at how perfect they were. How have I not noticed them until now?  Was she hiding them purposely under that over sized button down white shirt she was wearing earlier or this stupid long sleeved t shirt she was wearing now.

I was about to feel them with my hands. My lips still engaged with her I felt her soft hands make their way across my forearms, pressing slightly, checking and learning all the dips and contours of my strong biceps. I finally broke the kiss reluctantly, because I wanted more, slipping my arms under her hips I lifted her as she locked her legs around my waist. There was no way of waiting when I could feel desire pumping through me and her like this. I moved quickly towards the bed and almost forgot to put her down on it being distracted by her lips on my neck, where she was kissing me softly and almost shyly. She was holding onto herself, she was containing herself, I was wrong, though this was desire, more than desire, this was worship, this was desperation also reverence, this was desire no doubt, but also resignation. I could feel it through the bond. Unbearable as it became my hands found their way under her shirt and I ran my fingers across the skin of her waist, same temperature as mine, smooth like porcelain, the dip of her lower back more defined and it descended down to ascend again as beautiful round and full hips, the kind of hips poetries were written for. I kept lowering my hands, tugging at the edge of her trousers exploring and acquainting. Her beautiful scent surrounded me like a thick blanket mixing with my own.

I wanted to know more, feel more, do more, so I stopped and felt through the bond again. There were specks of lust on her side, but what still dominated her emotions was her need for approval, for my affection, for contact and utter awe and worship of me.  I did not know what to do with some of the emotions she was feeling. My decades long experience with Pam had made me able to deal with many things, protectiveness, possessiveness, jealousy, blood lust, physical lust, even submissiveness. I had experienced these all with Pam, and I knew how to deal with it. I was a caring master. I provided support and dealt with my child’s every emotion and need, but that was Pam, I chose her, I chose her because she was extraordinary, I chose her because I could choose her, because I found her temperament perfect to be a vampire. I chose her, turned her, kept her, dominated her, taught her, freed her, I understood her, and dealt with all of her characteristics, desires and fancies. I spoiled her, made a brat out of her all because it was my choice. Yes, I made that choice and Anahita was not my choice. Anahita was never meant to be mine, I was used, more like abused, I was ordered, commanded, forced, against my will. I would never be able to deal with the humiliation of it. I was a proud man, and an even prouder vampire. Godric chose me because of my pride and domineering nature. Godric chose! Even Theo admitted his admiration on Godric’s choice all those centuries ago when we had met him in Esfahan and then Theo had decided to break me, my pride. Yes that was it, wasn’t it? That is why Theo had forced me to turn Anahita to demolish my domineering nature. A challenge? One Theo won indeed. He had succeeded in Leashing my freedom. Anahita was that leash. I was disgusted.

My eyes closed. My whole body screaming to hold on and my heart and mind and soul screaming to let go. I found myself letting go of Anahita who was still wrapped around me. I felt her moving away from me, but still close by.  I opened my eyes after a few seconds and saw her looking at me with an expression I could only describe as questioning. And then she was reading into the bond. She was feeling all the emotions that I had gone through in last few seconds, she felt my anger, disgust, betrayal and suspicion. And like a nuclear chain reaction I felt her pain, as her expression changed like someone had stabbed her, pain of rejection. She hung her head down hiding her beautiful face in her hands kneeling in front of me on the bed, trembling.

I knew it was probably unfair but I could not help it. I did not want to give in to my body and take her just to fight the demon that was Anahita’s existence to my psyche. She did not deserve it.  As I stood there looking at her, all I could think about was how I was forced to turn her, how she was a symbol of loss, it was unfair, I knew it and a part of me wanted to fix it but I could not, now I understood why I had not thought of her and had almost forgotten her for all those years. No one wanted to remember their nightmares and to me, Anahita was a nightmare. Her return all of a sudden, just represented the length of the leash Theo had put on me forever enslaving me, it did not matter if 700 years had passed, Theo still had a leash on me, which he would tug at any moment. The reaction I had had to her so far since she showed up was because of the blood magic, and opening of the bond, bond I was forced to make, bond I could never undo. More pain, more disgust. I turned away from her and walked out of the room without saying a word or looking back.

 

* * *

 


	5. I Never Told You...

 

_ Anahita POV _

 

 

I rose surrounded by strong arms, feeling safe and wanted, I could not help the smile that came to my lips. It had been a year since I woke up like this. For the past year I had risen alone, in alien, impersonal surroundings in places that meant nothing to me, smelling my own blood, feeling it dried across my face. I had developed a habit of spilling tears during day-time death, I did not know why. I could still smell it. I turned around to face the source of this cherished comfort. I knew he would be smiling at me in that crooked way he does when no one’s watching, turning the scar from his human life, on his left cheek into an adorable dimple the dimple that was my favorite place to kiss, his full sensuous lips moist and eager to kiss mine. His ice-grey eyes full of that familiar mischievous glint so different from his usual bored and deadly expression, sparkling and dazzling in the dark, lighting up my heart, dominating my mind, his dark brownish black hair peppered with light brown strands, tousled across his fore-head, making him look absolutely innocent and mischievous at the same time I would run my fingers trying to smooth them away from his face. Frowning on the fact for a moment that I had him cut them shorter than his shoulder length, before realizing how beautiful and perfect he still is.  I would fill my eyes with him, I would etch the image deep into my mind like I had done countless other times and tonight I would tell him that I know now how no one would ever love me like he does, I would hold on to him feel him, touch him and cherish him. 

I finally opened my eyes to see soft bluish green eyes looking into mine instead of icy-grey, a perfect boyishly soft face in place of sharp manly contours, a sadness etched into it in place of delight and mischief. I remembered my reality. “Godric” I whispered. His arms though weren't the ones I wished for, they still were comforting and I found myself burying into his embrace and then I just couldn't hold it in any longer so I let go. I don’t know when silent tears turned into loud sobs and then shivering sobs, Godric held on to me, but I pressed myself closer and closer into his chest my arms in a vice grip under his arms. He kept saying comforting words into my ears, running his hands through my tangled hair, across my back. Somewhere during all this he had sat up from the bed and placed me on his lap facing towards him. I kept clinging to his chest, he finally forced my chin upwards to face him when my sobs died down. I was still shivering. My eyes were still closed when I felt his moist tongue licking at the tears on my cheeks. Did he know the consequences of what he had just done? Does he know what this implies?  

“He needs time. You must understand.” He said, his face a picture of kindness. I was not too sure about the first part of the statement, but I did understand. I had come to a conclusion as well in light of that understanding. I was ashamed of myself for being so weak at the time, but I think I deserved a few moments of weakness after all that happened. I needed to soften and spread out and mould myself into perfect shape in order to fulfill my mission. I needed to get this grief out of me so I could be back to full strength.

“I do.” I answered him. Taking more comfort in his embrace, asking for more attention as I wrapped myself around him. I needed this. I haven’t been in comforting contact with anyone for so long, I was starving and something about Godric was so familiar it just relaxed me. Maybe because I carried his blood in me.

“He has left for Shreveport; he had some important business tonight.” Thankful for little favors I relaxed that I will not have to face Eric Northman. But that made me wonder if I would be allowed or asked to stay here. Or if I would have to leave. In case I would have to leave, I decided I will make most of the physical comfort I was provided at the moment. I knew it was selfish of me but it was important for me and Godric did not seem to mind. I could feel his skin through the linen shirt he was wearing. His scent so unique and yet so familiar. He smelled of snow and stone and spices and magic and wild berries.

“I want you to stay here with me, as long as you need to stay, my home is open for you, do not feel so sad, he will take time but he will come around. After all you came all this way for him.” he said whispering in my hair. I liked being close to him more and more every passing minute, but I could not indulge in anymore comfort than absolutely necessary, so this was as good a start as any.

“I am very grateful for everything Godric, but I did not come all this way for him…” I said, hoping he would ask me the obvious, if not for Eric then who? I had straightened up and was now looking upon the face of the vampire who might just turn out to be one of the most important friends in my life. Yes, vampires do make friends despite the popular belief.

He was now looking at me with an expression I could not read. I remembered how I thought he was the most innocent looking vampire I had ever seen. His handsome face, with its tender contours and eyes that spoke volumes to those who could understand them. his lean frame and that bush of Dark hair that he sported so messily making him look even more juvenile than he was. His broad chest, strong arms which were wrapped around me, but what was perhaps the most beautiful feature of Godric’s was his perfect plump and sensuous Lips. It was true that next to the Viking, many people did not see Godric’s beauty, because of its subtlety, that was the perfect description of what Godric was, subtle, subdued, understanding and powerful. Theo had always preferred Godric in comparison to Ziva’s other child Markus, who was a remarkable vampire, older, better and perhaps more powerful than Godric, but Theo admittedly had a soft side for Godric. This was the reason Theo had sent me here to Godric instead of Markus who was king of the freed Russian states and Belgium. Going to Eric was my own choice my own desire, no, the orders were different. I was sent to Godric indeed.  I was foolish to go against Theo’s orders. 700 years should’ve been enough to learn that Theo was always right. How I loved and hated him at the moment. Godric broke me out of my reverie when he asked me what I wanted him to ask me.

 

“Why did you come all this way?” I could only say the truth as I had no intentions of hiding anything from him. he was the only one who I could tell everything.

“I came all this way for you.” I answered.

* * *

 

 

_ Godric’s POV  _

“Come, you need to freshen up. I will meet you in the living room in 20 minutes. I think we have a lot to discuss.” I was surprised by the coldness of my own voice.  After trying to gather my shocked self and perhaps say something regarding her declaration I failed. Miserably and found myself turning and walking out of the room.

Was this what she had told Eric last night? I had shut down. The moment I had had her in my arms I had been feeling this strange warmth inside me. I knew she was affecting me and foolishly enough instead of being cautious I was indulging, awed by the fact that I was still capable of feeling that warmth. My mind was screaming at me. I replayed the whole scene again, scolding myself at my indulgence, Kicking myself for my carelessness and torturing myself by realizing that both scolding and kicking were not working in suppressing my sudden bout of sensations. I made my way towards the main hall where I knew Isabel and Stan were already waiting for me feeling again the taste of her blood in my mouth. Replaying everything that happened a few minutes ago.

I had been worried when she had not risen even after sunset. When more than 30 minutes had passed I had made my way to where I knew she was. Eric had already left by then. I’d smelled her blood as soon as I had stepped in the Day rest chamber that belonged to Eric. As I looked down on her sitting leaning against the bed post. Dead still. Blood streaking her beautiful face staining the front of her pink shirt. I had gently moved her in a lying down position. Still she did not wake. I then noticed a new bloody tear escaping her closed lids. She was weeping during her day death? I wrapped my arms around her instinctively.  Thinking of the way Eric had waited for the sunset, brooding and sulking and had left immediately with Pam in tow. The excuse he made was that Sophie-Anne was due to visit Fangtasia tonight and he had to be there. He basically told me that he was leaving Anahita with me and that if she wished to leave at anytime she was free to go. I had wanted to ask him what lead to this, but knowing Eric for as long as I do I knew it was better to let him come to me with it than me forcing it out of him. I knew something had gone terribly wrong last night and it was devastating for this creature in my embrace who probably got scorched by Eric’s volatile temper, what triggered it? I could not tell but I would eventually find out. Eric has a knack of doing maximum damage and right now by the state of her I was worried, very worried.

I felt her wake after 10 minutes but she did not open her eyes straight away. Her blood stained face facing me. Her lips pursed in that particular way she did before they stretched a little and then opened a little as she inhaled inaudibly. I found myself mesmerized by the whole scene. I wanted to kiss her and lick her tears away and then every thing changed track again as those eyes fluttered open looking straight into mine. Large, searching, asking, telling, so dark and so deep.

“Godric…” her voice was like a kiss against my trembling psyche and before I could form a greeting or a reply she crashed into me burying herself deeper into my embrace as I found my own arms pressing her further into me. She was in pain. I could feel it like I could feel her against my skin. She was sobbing her body trembling. I tried to comfort her with words, I did not myself know what I was saying. Eventually her sobs subsided. I had by then maneuvered her into my lap in a sitting position. So I could take control. Her eyes were closed as I straightened her face and then found myself licking her tears from her face. As I came closer and closer to her mouth from her cheeks I had to restrain myself from kissing her. she opened her dark eyes and for a moment I thought I saw a plead, a request, she wanted me to kiss her? I mentally chastised myself for thinking such ridiculous things.

“He needs time. You must understand.” I’d whispered looking into her eyes. Pushing her hair away from her face with one hand and holding her tight across the waist with the other. I was only trying to Comfort her I told myself as another part of my mind had registered how close and in what position we were.

“ I do.” Came her small reply against my shoulder as she pressed herself against me once again. I could feel that she had come to some sort of acceptance. Her legs locked around my waist.

“He has left for Shreveport; he had some important business tonight.” I informed her.  strangely enough my telling her of Eric’s departure eased her. She nodded her face still buried in my shoulder. Her lips touching my shoulder. Her breasts brushing against my chest where my shirt was not soaked in blood, her legs… It was very distracting and it had been a long time since I was distracted by physical contact. My mind had changed track so quickly I would have been more cautious had I noticed, but I didn't. I wanted more contact, without anything between us. The animal inside me was waking up and strangely enough it was not for a beating heart.  I involuntarily buried my nose in her long beautiful curls. She smelled so beautiful and tasted even more exquisite, I knew it was bad idea to lick her tears, but I was unable to hold back. I was wary and yet intoxicated by the whole situation contained inside my arms and buried in my shoulder.

“ I want you to stay here with me, as long as you need to stay, my home is open for you, do not feel so sad, he will take time but he will come around. After all you came all this way for him.” I was trying to soothe her, trying to keep a handle on discussion to keep myself from becoming a slave to sensations and to remind myself to stay on track.

“ I am very grateful for everything Godric, but I did not come all this way for him…” she whispered, her lips moving on my skin as she squeezed my arm, a sigh escaped me at the sensation, breaking the spell, I moved my face out of her hair.  She finally straightened to look up at me as well.

“Why did you come all this way?” I said looking into her eyes. Knowing what came out of her beautiful mouth next would change everything. Part of me was regretting asking the question, and part of  me was glad it was out there.

“ I came all this way for you.” She answered looking right back at me.

WHAT? Screamed my mind. She was still looking at me with that undecipherable expression, and then I suddenly let go of her. A shadow of something passed her face as my body screamed at me to hold her again. I did not move away from the side of the bed and kept looking at her not being able to understand how I should be reacting to what she just said. The animal inside me was doing a blood dance chanting Me..me… and MINE MINE MINE. While the rational 2000 year old vampire was saying to back track and run for survival a new realization dawned on me at that moment whilst I had been dealing with her instinct for the past few minutes I had been behaving like she was child. At this moment when she looked into my eyes I saw it, she was not a child, she was a 700 year old vampire trained for 700 years under one of the greatest, most conniving, powerful and probably the oldest Vampire in the world. Back tracking was the right thing to do. But as I looked further I realized something else as well. She was being honest. She did not break eye-contact. She was doing this right. She was making a part of me believe that she was telling the truth, a part of me was favoring her. I wanted this part to win over others. I was doomed and I knew it.  I needed to think about this, I needed to know more.

After exactly 20 minutes I felt her strolling down the corridor that led to the main hall. As she came into my view I found myself engaged with the view and almost missed what Stan was saying.  She was now dressed in a neat black Silk button down shirt that I had asked my day man to deliver looking even more black against her glowing ivory skin. It seemed Pam had made a mistake in measurements as the shirt was a bit snug on her chest and an inch or half shorter than it should’ve been showing a sliver of skin at the hem. I never knew Pam to make a wardrobe mistake but here it was though I knew Pam enough to understand that she might make such a mistake deliberately. Her hair, black and long as the winter solistice were down, Dried to perfection falling around her face in layers that descended across her back reaching her hips. Her light blue skinny jeans that I had gotten washed for her during the day, complimented her long legs and her full hips. As I took her appearance in I realized I had been staring for too long. Recovering I looked at the other two vampires present. The other two were still staring. She passed a smile to Isabel with an audible nod which was returned and then she nodded to Stan. He in turned leered at Anahita instead of returning the acknowledgment. I noticed as well and found myself infuriated in a second, I shot him a warning glare. Anahita seemed unaffected by it all. I noticed something different in her demeanor. She was in control now. Gone was the vulnerable, fragile and insecure vampire child I had witnessed yesterday and just 20-30 minutes ago. This was a different person. This was a 700 year old vampiress who was beautiful and powerful and knew it as well but also extremely polite and sophisticated. She finally met my eyes and I passed her a smile and beckoned her to me with a gesture of my hand. Hoping she would return it and not think about how cold I had been when I had left the room. I had decided that I was going to keep her identity and circumstance a secret for now. Until I knew everything and came to a decision about everything.  She smiled back at me, and hers was genuine which made my undead heart ache with guilt.  

“Isabel, Stan, This is Anna, a friend of mine. She has come to stay with me for a while. I take responsibility for her. Is this acceptable?” I said putting an arm around her waist, looking up at Isabel with purpose. Hoping she would take my word for it and not ask for documentation because I was sure Anahita did not have any on her. Another series of questions I needed to ask her. I noticed that Stan and Isabel both noticed my arm around Anahita’s waist .

“Of course Godric.  Any friend of yours is welcome in Dallas, and since you have decided to stay with us for another week before moving to Shreveport. The king would like to give you a proper farewell before you leave.” Isabel said looking at Stan. Who was still focused on my arm around Anahita’s waist.

“It will not be necessary Isabel. You know how I loathe making a show of things, I want my last few days in Dallas to be peaceful so that I can go settle in Shreveport and that would mean a lot of work.” I tightened my arm around her waist, letting my fingers stroke her side. Hoping I was giving a proper signal of involvement and possession. I hoped that she understood there were two conversations going on right now. One with words and one with actions and what was that very wise old saying? Actions speak louder than words?

“Godric it would just be one night, besides the King is not taking no for answer. All Texas vampires really want to show their gratitude and friendship since you have been such a wonderful sheriff to us for so many decades.” Stan spoke finally, tearing his eyes away from Anahita’s waist.

I turned to face Anahita, and spoke to her in a soft intimate whisper, a lover’s whisper almost. She was definitely a good observer.

“What do you think Anna? Are you willing to go to a royal party? Would you be my date?” I ducked my head and gave her a peck on her black silk covered shoulder, not breaking eye contact with her. I was now very aware of the two other pair of eyes watching the exchange between her and me, and I could see she understood that it was important that she kept up with the facade I was creating, for Stan’s eyes especially. She smiled at me in a way that would warm the cruelest of hearts and it did warm mine a little and entwined her fingers with those of mine caressing her waist and spoke shyly and in almost the same Lover’s whisper.

“Do you even have to ask? I am all yours!” she arched her eyebrow smiling at me intimately. Before I got lost in it, I retracted and turned towards the company before saying,

“Alright, it’s decided, just inform us date and time and we’ll come.” I nodded at both Vampires in dismissal, who swiftly stood up and left, leaving me and Anahita alone once more.

“Would you like a true blood?” I asked her, letting go of her quickly and moving at a quick pace across the main hall.

She was still looking in the Glass cabinet direction when I returned with two bottles of true blood and handed one over to her before I sat down on the same Sofa facing her one leg propped up. I was expecting no more visitors tonight so I had dressed casual. Figuring I needed to discuss a lot of things with her.

“I have decided that the lesser people here know who you are and who you have been with, the better. Stan is Isabel’s second but he is the King’s informer, and I would not want the King of Texas to know who you are and who you've been with.” I looked at her when she shifted slightly. Was I avoiding looking at her since our little display of affection in front of Stan and Isabel? Probably. Why? I could not figure out. Right now she seemed to accept my decision to keep secret but she was curious too.

“Is there a specific reason for that? would it not gain you a lot of favor or fervor if they knew who I am related to and who you are related to?” She asked.

 “No, Vampire Politics in America is very different than that of the Old world. Any mention of High council here and they get very intimidated. You know the vampires who came to the new world did it because, they could not stand the Old world politics or they had done something against the rules and needed to escape. Both scenarios make all Vampires here very wary of even the name of ‘high council’. We still come under the High Council, but not so directly under scrutiny and AVL and AVC deal with all matters. Vampires here will see us as a threat. Like humans on this continent, Vampire blood lines here do not matter all that much like they do in the Old world. Which is good and bad at the same time. So, no, we would not gain any favors or fervor for being who we are. We are just vampires and mention of your background will only gain you enemies.” I explained.

“I see. I haven’t been here for long but I think I was lucky that since I have been here I have not come into significant contact with any other Vampires.” She added.

“Lucky indeed, so you were in Mississippi on your own for 15 days? And you met no vampires in the meantime?” I had been wondering about that since last night.

“I had to work on the Blood magic to open the bond with Master. It had been closed off for so long and it took me longer than expected and I have been exhausted for the past year or so that I have been on the wander, too many changes at once. My energy was depleted, I still do not feel as strong as I should but it’s getting better. I dared not haste it. So I stayed in the Vampire friendly hotel in Jackson, and ordered room service.” She said remembering the bottle of True Blood in her hand and took a swig.

“That was wise of you indeed. So you went to Shreveport the night before last?”

“Yes, I leased an apartment in Bossier City about a week ago through internet. It was made ready for me I had to be in close enough proximity to him to undo the final blood restraint in order to completely open it all up. That is where all my things of necessity are at the moment and I was wondering if I could make a trip there tonight because there is something important I need to retrieve and keep with me if I am to stay here with you until your party and of course some clothes, I do not want to inconvenience you any more than I already have.”

“You want to take a trip to Bossier city tonight? Can it wait till tomorrow?”

“No, Godric it has to be Tonight, I will explain once I have retrieved what I have to retrieve, it is of extreme importance that I must have it with me by the end of night. It’s related to my security.”

“Your security?” Did she really have one?

“I promise I will explain once I come back.” I told myself to be patient.

“If it has to be tonight then I guess it would be best if I inform Eric before you leave. He would feel your movement and it would be unnecessary to worry him as he has a very important meeting tonight.” No, it was not necessary, but I wanted to feel her and Eric out.

She just nodded.

I swiftly got up and went to my chambers to speak with Eric about the situation whilst Anahita nursed her True blood.

* * *

 

As I came back into the Hall, I noticed her standing in front of the Glass cabinet where some of the oldest relics I had collected over the centuries were displayed. I was fuming after my short talk with Eric during which he suggested again that I should let Anahita go. I don’t know why the concept bothered me so much but it got to the point that I hung up in his face.

“I think we can leave now.” I informed her.

“We?” she turned around and inquired.

“Yes, I will come with you… so you don’t get lost.” I smiled trying to uncoil myself.

She returned it with an accepting one “Very well.”

1 hour later we were standing in the open air Parking lot of an Apartment buildings compound in Bossier city. I was thoroughly impressed with Anahita’s flying skills and stealth. She was almost as fast as me with just the perfect amount of balance and flexibility. For a 700 year old vampire she was gifted indeed. She had instructed me very specifically where to land. As I found out later, the spot where we landed and the way she had pointed towards the Main entrance was blind-spot for most Surveillance cameras adjusted there.  I had lent her a Midnight Blue leather jacket that Pam had had made for me last winter by some expensive designer but I had never worn it.

She swiftly moved towards the main entrance of one of the buildings on the left side. There was a Security guard sitting behind a large counter. The Man was a were-wolf in his early forties and was well built. I followed Anahita who was now walking swiftly through the large hall towards the counter. As she came to a stop the Guard passed her a most friendly Smile, like he knew her for quite some time.

“Miss Rose. How are you this evening? It’s good to see you!” said the Guard extending his hand to shake hers which she took without hesitation returning the same kind of smile.

“I am doing very well Martin. This is a good friend of mine Caleb.” The guard nodded at me before ‘Miss Rose’ addressed him again “How is your wife? I hope the surgery went well?” she inquired. The man’s expression grew a bit somber.

“The surgery went fine, thank God, but she has infection in the wound, because of the Diabetes. The doctors are saying that it will get better, it’s nothing to worry about. But Miranda is a bit worried. ya’ know with the responsibilities of the kids and all.” He smiled at her again weakly.

“Oh don’t you worry Martin, she will get all better, she is a fighter. Please ask after her for me?” She squeezed his hand in reassurance which eased him some. When she let go, the guard gingerly turned around and opened a locked drawer on the other side of the counter from which he retrieved a set of keys.

“ Here you go Miss Rose.” He handed them to her and smiled again before turning around towards his control panel and turning off 3 buttons which immediately showed 4 screens on the CCTV camera monitor panels going blank.

She passed him a smile again and took off towards the elevators situated on the right side of the Hall.

Once in the elevator she looked at me and must’ve noticed my curious expression.

“ Have you used hypno-projection on that were?” I asked in Helvetian in a voice so low that no one but a vampire could hear, raising an eyebrow at her. She chuckled in response. It sounded like pleasant wind chimes.

“I haven’t done a good job if it’s that obvious.” She answered in the same language as well I smiled at her as she pressed for the 9th floor.

“No, it’s just that Weres here in America are not that comfortable with Vampires. Not like in the old world where Were-packs and Vampire state Allegiance goes hand in hand like it’s the most natural thing.”

“ Yes, it’s understandable, new world might mean new territory to develop and a clean new slate, and new friends to make, but it also means new trusts to gain, new history to write and new allegiances to form, natural prejudices to overcome… trust takes time.”  She was sounding more and more like a 700 years old vampire that she was.

“That is true, so why did you not glamor him simply?” I said while she fiddled with the key to her apartment door. I noticed her beautiful soft hands again.

“ I could’ve used glamor but It would’ve faded off and I can leave no ends lose. Due to hypno-projection, he actually believes that I have been living in the apartment for a week almost. He also believes that I and he are both on very good terms and that I have been a vampire for 36 years and my name is Rosetta Glade, it’s one of my alternative identities. He is a good man though. He works here but belongs to a Pack in Shreveport… Long tooth I believe. The leader of the pack is a Colonel Flood.”

I knew of the pack. It was one that Eric associated with on occasion. She was meticulous indeed with the dodging of Surveillance cameras and gathering of information. A careful vampire is an existing vampire I always believed.

It took her less than 15 minutes to gather the things she needed and wipe out any evidence of ever being in the apartment. It was a generic 3 bedroom apartment. With master bedroom acting as the day space complete with finger print recognition and pass code. I sat outside in the lounge which was decorated sparsely and impersonally whilst Anahita gathered her things which seemingly were all in her day Space cum master bedroom. She told me that she was going to hold on to the apartment for a while before she cancelled the lease. I thought it best not to question her about it. Finally we made our way back towards the elevator with a medium sized suitcase, a dark burgundy duffel bag and a large tan leather Hand bag. Once in the compound parking lot for which we took the fire escape route (it seemed she had the super’s key which she told me she glamored him to lose) we took flight again.

I thought about all the information I was gathering on my own about Anahita. I started to arrange it in my head like I always did when trying to solve a great puzzle and what was Anahita if not a puzzle.

\- Anahita had been sent for me, not for her maker Eric which was hard to comprehend and we did not know who had that information. If anyone even knew that Anahita was Eric’s child and if Anahita being Eric’s child was delicate information this side of the world. Especially with the kind of powers Anahita yielded.  
  
-  I also knew now that giving Anahita to Eric would complicate things too much since Eric was volatile regarding the whole situation. Very unstable. If not tread carefully it would be harmful for everyone, there was no other option than to keep Anahita close to me and if I was honest, even if I did have another option I would still keep her close.

\- Anahita was being protected at least through day time. I knew this due to my own awareness and experience with numerous kinds of ancient magic and I had felt the Mage warping itself around my own house at dawn just when she died for the day and I had felt it lifting immediately as she rose for the evening. I did not know if it was the reason for Anahita’s bloody tears during the day death. I had never felt a powerful magic of that sort before, which seemed to be connected to Anahita’s psyche. I could sense the connection but not what it actually was.  
  
\- Anahita had been trained meticulously, and yielded with accuracy the highest degree of Blood Magic, that previously have known to be only yielded by Theo. From what she had explained to me she had first tied her own blood bond with Eric and now released it. Eric though has been able to control the bond like maker and child and Anahita had not manipulated it since it had been opened. I had a hunch she could do it with extreme ease. I needed to be ready to use my own Maker/child bond with Eric at any time in the case things get out of control. My earlier chat with Eric on the phone was not a good sign.  
  
\- Anahita had a specific set of orders which she was following, but I knew that I would be privy to them if I just asked. I myself was not sure if I wanted to ask or if I would be able to walk away once I knew the whole game. I knew this for sure that something big was about to happen but was not sure, that I wanted to get involved or even if I could avoid getting involved.

 

As I sat down next to her on the couch a few hours later, I had made my decision. If I were the same vampire that I had been for the past 2 centuries up until a year ago I would have politely let her stay for a few days and then let her go without ever getting involved into whatever (In Eric’s Cautious words) her person ensued. But I was not the same vampire anymore. I had had a year of freedom, and in that year I had realized that though my distaste for normal vampire behavior remained intact, I no longer wanted to stay on the outskirts of adventure just to avoid distaste. I no longer wanted to have a peaceful existence. I wanted to do something meaning full with my life. I had never had much firm believe in the Gods I had seen being worshiped for past 2000 years, but I had still found myself praying silently to some higher power to give me some sign. Was this the sign? Only one way to find out. With that decision made I had made my way to the Main hall again. Knowing she would be there. I had given her an hour to set up her things in the extra bedroom in my own private chambers. I saw her sitting on one of the couches facing the fire place eyes glazed over in down time.

“Anahita, I think it’s time you tell me why you are here.” I said slowly but firmly. I wanted her to place her confidence in me. Only she knew what she hid, but her beautiful eyes had shown me quite a few times since last night that what she hid and held was something extremely painful. And I knew a lot about pain.

She nodded, but still sat staring at the fire. Her hair still tied in the tight bun she had sported for the flight between Bossier and Dallas. She was still wearing the same Black silk button down shirt and wash blue jeans skinny jeans. My jacket was carefully placed on back of an Arm chair near the fire place.  

“Why are you here now Anahita? Did Theo release you? Are you here doing his work? Are you running away from him? After 7 centuries by his side how and why did you all of a sudden come to us like this?” I was now turned towards her. She slowly gathered herself up and turned a little to face me back. There was a haunted expression in her eyes that clenched at something inside me. She looked weak and vulnerable as if made out of Ash, as if a soft breath of air would make her disintegrate. What weight did this child carry? I wondered and regretted my onslaught of questions.

“Do you know how long I have been on the run Godric?” her demeanour was ash but her voice was Iron.

“No, I do not Anahita.” She was still not focused on me.

“How would you? I never told you.” She smiled absent-mindedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info:
> 
> Blood Magic: Blood magic is a power by which the possessor vampire can control other vampires, weres and humans by giving them their blood, once a creature has had their blood they would be unable to go against them, kill them or harm them.   
> Additional to that the Possessor of blood magic can conceal their scent, hide their age, and shroud their appearance from those that have taken their blood or share their blood albeit not in immediate succession.
> 
> The bond created by blood magic does not wear down on the possessor vampire like a normal blood bond would on any other vampire, the blood magic allows the connection to lay dormant in the receiver until it is summoned, and then gives the possessor almost full access in to the psyche of the receiver. 
> 
> There are 4 levels of possession of blood Magic, from mild to strong. Level 1 being able to have a mild influence on the receiver of blood and need of feeding more blood to gain more access. Level 4 being able to totally control the receiver through a single feeding.   
> The gift of Blood magic comes only through vampiric blood line. But can skip a maker and then appear in the child. The Child of a non-possessing Vampire who possesses blood magic has more liberties with their Maker child bond when it comes to opening and closing the bond in comparison with normal vampire maker child bond. Still it does not make the possessor vampire immune to their non-possessing Maker’s command and summoning.
> 
> More over. Where it takes 3 exchanges to permanently bind a human to a vampire, a vampire who possesses blood magic needs only one exchange and the receiver will heel to the vampire like a full bonded partner unless the Possessor wishes to be rid of it.   
> Only disadvantage to it is that it does not work on their own direct Ancestors or any older vampire with the same blood Magic or a higher level of blood magic.


	6. Secure and Safe

_ Godric POV  _

“Would you tell me?” I said, moving closer to her in a gesture to comfort her. Vowing to be patient. She finally looked at me. Her dark eyes looked weary but determined.

“My destination was always this when I started running a year ago. This is where I meant to come all along. You see, very few people know of my existence. I have been one of Theo’s most closely guarded secret for 7 centuries. Most people who know of me know me as his 5th child, who he has always kept close because I got ruined in transition and hence was never allowed out in public or out of his sight. Only a handful people know of the real circumstance of my existence and my gift always made it easier for me to camouflage myself, and it was needed for obvious reasons…” she paused for a moment as if trying to determine how to continue next and then looked at me pleadingly,

“Godric there is only this way I can answer all your questions. If I tell you the whole story only then will it make sense, but there is a stipulation to that, which is  once you know all of it, I will have no choice but to keep you bound to it, you know I have that power over you now, so now is the time to back out if you wish to not involve yourself. I will not hold it against you, just like I don’t hold it against Eric.” I had known the moment I had licked her tears off her face that I had made a mistake but I did not regret it in the light of the decision I had already made.

“I have made my decision Anna, I did not ask you until I prepared myself to take some responsibilities of the burden you bear. You will not need to bind me to keep your secret, but if that’s the only way to satisfy you then I will allow you to do it.” I took her hand in mine in a reassuring way.

She nodded and inhaled deeply, visibly relaxing before continuing.

“ The obvious reasons for which I had to be kept hidden was the fact that I had been able to keep my specific gift, for which I was chosen to be made vampire for,  not only intact through the transition. But where as a human I was only able to project on humans, my turning into vampire had increased my power ten folds enabling me to hypno-project on all Supernatural species. There are of course exceptions as with any gift. For mine it was Theo himself, your blood brother Markus, Markus’s consort and child Najwah and his other child Darius. All these people only have one thing in common and that was Blood magic that Markus and both his children inherited from Ziva, your maker, but you did not. As it turns out. You are still an exception to my gift as is Eric and Pamela too. I tried last night, it did not work.” I raised an eyebrow at her, wondering when exactly she tried it. from the moment she had told me about her hypno-projection a part of me had been wondering if it was one of the reason of my attraction towards her. I was still skeptical, but it was looking more and more like it was perhaps right. It did not work on me, I would’ve known.

“ But we do not have the blood magic why are we still an exception to your gift?” I asked softly.

“Even if you do not have Blood Magic. I think the logic is that my blood recognizes you as its own so it does not work on you either, but my blood magic works just fine. I was able to shroud my age from Pamela”

“I see…”

“So yes, my hypno-projection was the main reason why Theo had wanted me turned, but he was taking no chances. I know how everyone thinks that the ‘vampire making magic’ is such a mystery and there is no way of knowing if everything will be well or not as very little is known about it. Let me tell you Godric that is not entirely true. It was a conspiracy created in the wake of the first cataloguing of Vampire Codex. Theo created the conspiracy.  There is more known about transition magic and there are ways to control it.” I was now thoroughly intrigued. Anahita continued.

“Imagine if the warring vampire factions of the time knew of controlling transition method, The vampire Codex was created and compiled in the first place to preserve Vampire culture and to make it less threatening to other species.  Vampires would have destroyed themselves and the world in order to outdo each other in turning humans with more and more supernatural powers. We are talking about the time when the Original witches and such roamed the world and there were 100s of fairy-human hybrids with the essential spark and were so well known for their powers. The situation would have escalated until every species would have been on the precipice of destruction…” I was starting to understand the logic.

“So Theo did what he does best. He kept the truth shrouded and manipulated known knowledge on the subject and created confusion. Through vampire codex itself. No vampire had before tried to catalogue information before and hence it gave Theo an open chance to create all kinds of speculation about it. Primitive vampires were not very smart anyways. Gradually all others who knew of the knowledge though none were accurate, also fell to the confusion and hence the conspiracy became the truth. For greater good of course.” She smiled with sarcasm.

“Theo knows of the magic and how to control it. How else do you think they were able to turn the Oracle of Delphi with her gift not only intact but increased? Theo was one of the four Vampires who gave their blood to turn her and of the four Theo and Nephthys his maker knew why. The other two vampire involved conceitedly thought it was for the sheer privilege of it, but it was because the transition asked for 4 vampires with specific traits. You must know better than me that how many humans have been turned into vampires for their gifts over the centuries and how most of them were never able to carry it through the transition and if they did, which is rare and never with significant powers. It turned out weaker or at most the same.  Even the council itself has 4 vampire who are ex-telepaths who were turned over time for their gift, on the chance that they might carry their telepathy through, the most anyone carried through was Sahara, who is now regarded more as an empath than telepath. It never turned out right because no one other than Theo and Nephthys knew how to do it and now only Theo does and even he claims he knows most of the transition magic but not all of it. Now the Question I know you are going to ask is how did Theo and Nephthys knew of it at all. And the answer to that question is where you are directly involved as well.” I was thoroughly confused, and nodded for her to continue.

“You see, Theo claims that only you in all of his kin have the gift for identifying magic like Nephthys did and create and manipulate it, As that is how they know so much about transition of a vampire as it is the most natural kind of magic…” She paused. I was feeling a dread I had not felt in a long time. It was true, I did have a knack for identifying magic but I always disregarded it as just part of my long experience as a Vampire. I found my voice.

“I have heard of this gift surely, but I do not think I have it. My age and experience has allowed me to identify magic and I am sure that any vampire who had been around as long as I would know of it.” I knew it was not true, but I wished it was. I had way too many demons to fight without adding this one to the list.

“I do not know how much of the Legend of our blood line you know, but I think I need to mention it here to make you understand better. I do not know if Princess Ziva ever told you any of these things but Theo wanted you to know because you were unique in some ways. Unfortunately Ziva was extremely possessive and protective of you and she released you way too early and Theo never got the chance. It is one of a lot of reasons I am here. Everyone of Theo’s kin know only a part of the legend I am about to tell you whole and I am sure everyone who knows of it think it’s mere folklore, but it is reality Godric and it’s a little colorful I admit, but then again real life is often more dramatic and terrific than stories.”  I knew parts of this story, but not all of it. Come to think of it, Ziva did tell me the legends but always the fantastic side of it and was more than wary of discussing Theo with me. I nodded at Anahita, encouraging her to continue.

“ It is your choice to believe it or not, but some parts of it will strike recognition you will see.”

 “Neith is said to be the founder of our bloodline, she was Nephthys’ maker and also her great great grandmother. Neith was the wife and sister of an ancient Egyptian Pharoah, she was also protégé’ of Saamri, The greatest sorcerer ever known to the world. Though most people now know nothing of his vampirism. He bestowed some say 4, and some say 5 gifts to Neith when she sacrificed her human life and decided to serve Saamri for eternity by becoming a vampire, Magical gifts which Nephthys and her blood line inherited.  There is speculation and almost no one knows how many gifts there were. Originally there were 5 gifts out of which 3 are general knowledge but 2 were a secret. A secret well guarded, but since no one inherited them apparently, general knowledge is there were only 3. Even out of those 3, only 2 frequently showed up in Nephthys’ kin over millenniums. The gifts according to common known legend are…” 

“Levitation, Blood magic and languages” we both said at the same time. I felt like a child sitting in a class room learning History 101 from my favorite teacher who I had a crush on. I knew I must’ve looked awe-struck every time she spoke so I fashioned myself as the demure 2k vampire that I am. Look there, did I just think of me as ‘2k’ years old? I was going insane. Whilst I was having this juvenile argument with myself she noticed nothing and continued. I snapped my attention back towards her.

“… out of which the gift of Languages has never shown up for all who know and so it is common knowledge that Levitation and Blood magic are the only gifts. Yes? You Inherited Levitation, and Markus inherited Blood Magic. Ziva’s blood line was most prone to manifest gifts, which leads to reason that Theo had confided in her his knowledge of Transition Magic or at least some of it. Though he has never admitted it, It is a hunch I have, but I am getting off track..” she looked at me apologetically, before standing up from her spot next to me and moving a little away to turn towards me, making me notice the dips and curves of her shape lighted against the fire. I was about to get distracted again before she continued.

“In reality, there were 5 gifts.”  my eyebrows were now raised.  I was doing the math in my head. She was smiling and nodding her head. So proud of her little eager-to-please pupil who was thinking so hard for the answer so that he can get his hands on that prize lollipop, or two of them. Could he also be the teacher’s pet? What in the heavens was wrong with me. Did I just imagine what I think I just imagined? Was I somehow channeling Eric? I inspected my bond with him, he was irritated to the notch but no, this was all me. 

“Yes Godric, 5 gifts, The five petals of Plumeria the symbol of our blood line… Levitation, Blood magic, Languages, Sensing Magic and transfiguration.” Ok, that was a good surprise call. One which made the feeling of dread come back again.

“ No, you are mistaken, there is also ‘choice of child’ in there somewhere.” I wanted to divert the topic.

“No, Godric! Good choice in children is just good judgment on the maker’s part. It is rather Theo’s additional gift which almost all of his Kin inherited. No, it’s not part of the original list.” Teacher was disappointed, was there a chance of getting spanked? STOP! I told myself and an image of her in a black pencil skirt and white blouse hair tied up and glasses sitting on her nose rose in my head. Brows frowning, lips pursed. BAD GODRIC, BAD! I tried to erase it quick but it was carved behind my eyes. I have never even thought of such a thing before. There was something extremely wrong.

 “Some even add Beauty to the list, as all children of Plumeria bloodline are a sight to behold no matter what race they belong to originally.” She was saying and I was answering in my internal monologue, Yes you are a sight to behold, behold, kiss, lick, mark, drink, eat dare I say…before I could stop myself I heard her next words.

“Some say unsurpassable talents in Bed are one of the gifts of our blood line…” IT IS! I SWEAR IT, LOOKS LIKE YOU DON’T BELIEVE IT! WILL YOU LET ME PROOVE IT? My monologue voice was screaming it was official I was losing it in my old age.

“… and of course, unsurpassable skills in warfare and combat and increased vampire strength for age. They are gifts no doubt and yes they are exclusive to our blood line. Which is one of the reason our Bloodline is revered in such a way. In old world we are considered Gods of vampires Godric due to all these talents that we yield, But they are not the gifts Saamri bestowed on Neith.” She paused at this point, looking directly at me now whilst I was still stumbling inside for some semblance of control.

“You are one of the two who inherited most gifts from the original 5. Only yours were secret  and not the quite obvious ones. Levitation, Sensing magic and… Of course transfiguration.” That brought me out, I was truly dumbfounded now. Transfiguration had been one of my deepest secrets. How could they know? How could Theo know?

“ How?” that was all I was able to say. Staggering from trying to not expose myself indecently to having my deepest secret exposed. Yet, all of sudden I felt like a weight was off me. I heard her speaking again.

“ I do not know how Theo came to discover exactly I think it must’ve been through Ziva, she was your maker, and you can never keep any secrets from your maker can you?  From my understanding you yielded this gift during serving as an enforcer for Dark Blood Defences in the 3rd century. There have been legends regarding you, you know in supernatural records of the time all over the continent. ‘Death taking shape of black smoke and sometimes a body of a young man with spells carved on the skin, serpent for a backbone and fangs for weapons, passing judgments and taking life with a flick of the wrist and gleam of a fang’ destroying rogue and barbarian vampires here and there and bathing and dancing in their blood around the fire fueled by their flesh and becoming smoke.” She swayed her hands dramatically while uttering the last words. Her eyes sparkling with mirth. Something clenched inside me again my desire stirring again, was I having a reaction of some kind, I had had her blood. I suppressed myself and pretended to scoff at her theatrics but I did not fail to notice the awe and fascination in her eyes as she looked at me. My silence being confirmation, that what she was saying was true. I had been such a different vampire then. If I was still that vampire, the one she was talking about I would have shown her that unsurpassable sexual prowess that is so legendary for my blood-line more than 20 times by now, regarding the amount of time she had been alone with me. I wondered if she had heard about my insatiable sexual appetite

 As she had about my transfiguration and if all the fascination and mirth and awe was stemming from the sexual aspect of my legendary past, is that why I was feeling this way all of a sudden? I definitely wanted to explore this more.

“Now before I was distracted with the legends of smoke and death and insatiable lust for bathing in enemy’s blood, I was talking about Saamri’s gifts.” my eyes shot to hers wondering if I had said that out loud. No I hadn’t, she continued

“2 gifts out of 5 have shown up quite frequently in Nephthys’ blood line. You and I are the only other one who inherited most gifts out of the five. In my case with much stronger potency due to Theo’s use of his knowledge of Transition magic. My gifts are Levitation, Blood Magic, Languages and I of course carried one of my own to the mix, ‘neuro-projection’. So I think it’s safe to say that I am one of the 2 tailored Vampires in the world. Other being the Ancient Pythoness and she only has precognition. Do you understand that I might be the most dangerous creature on planet Earth to some? Do you know how some would move heavens and earth to annihilate me if my powers are ever discovered?” She  was now standing next to the fire place with her profile towards me.

It was true. With the powers she had she would be the biggest threat ever. If I was Theo’s enemy I would definitely put all my resources together to finish the source of his Power. Theodolus was my maker’s maker and became the High ruler of the Vampire council 200 years ago, which in simpler words means that he is the most Supreme power in the vampire world. His edict is final. His power and sentence irrevocable. He is more than 4500 years old and as far as I remember him, there has never been a more ruthless, cunning, shrewd and indomitable vampire even if you don’t account his age in the list of his defining characteristics. Theo was an infallible warrior when he was human and indestructible and insuperable authority as a vampire. Always 10 steps ahead of everyone. If my past experience with him had not been so much of a negative nature I would have no qualms in saying that Theodolus was the greatest Vampire of all time. I could not fathom why, here in front me stood the source of his current power? His strength, his greatest weapon if I may be bold enough to say. 

“ I understand now. But what do I have to do with all of it?” I also stood up from the couch and slowly made my way towards the fire place closer to her. she did not look up at me.

 

 “You and I are connected in some ways. Theo knew of your uniqueness, especially with you having the gift of sensing magic, he unfortunately had to choose between you and I when he had Eric turn me. He had summoned you to his side then because he wished to train you with your gifts, but my discovery changed that track too quickly and he chose me. He knew that forcing Eric would alienate you, but he wanted me and he wanted me intact. I do not know the details of what and why he chose Eric, but he did and he lost some to gain some. He took the risk in order to not take the risk and though it has yielded the results he had wanted, still he regretted your alienation. and I think it’s safe to say that I became precisely what I was supposed to be, The perfect weapon. For 7 centuries I have acted as that. It served to his purpose up to the point that he is now the Supreme power in the Vampire world. But, me, being here proves that something went extremely wrong in the process. Which brings me to your initial questions, Why am I  here now? Did Theo release me? Am I here doing his work? Am I running away from him? After 7 centuries by his side how and why did I all of a sudden come to you like this?” She took a deep breath and looked up at me red tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. And I could not stop myself from taking hold of her. My arms curved around her as she melded herself to me, searching for comfort, this was the painful part, I wanted to take it away. 

“ Theo cannot release me even if he wishes to he says because he has bound me too close to himself through the centuries that I have been with him, he thinks it will kill one or both of us if he attempted to release me, he says he made a mistake because he fell in love with me. Which is why he has sent me to you now, because it is dangerous in Old World right now and he feels that I will be made first target by his enemies. He has a few of them right now. Some hungry for power and wary of his hold over them. Some defiant because of the great-revelation. Some very old Vampires, some very new, and some who just want to take over the world, stupidly enough…” she looked up at me.

“…And as Theo always says, it’s the stupid ones that you have to be careful of, because they are not bothered enough with rules, honor or method. And clever ones disregard them too easily. He has kept me a secret for so long, perhaps he feels he has become handicapped by his fear for me. In past 2 centuries or so since he was established High-Ruler of Old World Supernatural Council it has grown even worse, this paranoia for my safety and now that the Old World is at the brink of war due to the great-revelation. He thought his best option was to send me to you, until the danger of war is neutralized or these enemies annihilated who he suspects have somehow become privy to my secret. He has sent me away even if I am his greatest weapon, an absolute guarantee for victory, he is more concerned about my safety and preventing me from becoming a casualty of war. He says no matter how he alienated you in the past, he trusts no one like he trusts you and Eric and Markus to remain loyal to your blood though he has not set his eyes on you for past 7 centuries since I was made. He had always kept track of your progress…”

“Do you belong to him in every sense?” I inquired casually, but bracing myself deep inside, for what? I do not know.

 

Yes, I am bonded to him and also have pledged fealty to him, and he also bonded with me through blood-magic pledging. He made me blood pledge when I was just a year old vampire that I would close off my bond with Eric so that you both would be free of me and leave me to him totally when he discovered that I could temper with my own blood bonds like he could. Before sending me here He broke the pledge knife that held the blood magic pledging to undo the bond or more like cut off from one side. A year ago. I was followed of course, and I lead my trackers on a wild goose chase around the world for a year, now that I have finally lost them I came to you and finally opened my bond with Eric.” She let go of me and leaned back to look at my face.

 

“You have been on the run for a whole year? Theo made you leave without any protection whatsoever after his so called paranoia regarding your safety?” I hoped my face looked blank because on the inside there was a raging storm.

“I have been on the move for past whole year, but no, I was not unprotected since I have been away from Theo, if anything my protection and security has been the strongest since I was turned, it is still intact.”

“Of Course, We made a trip to bossier and back tonight and I did not see any security surrounding you. I am a 2000 year old vampire I think my senses are sharp enough to detect your security if it were present. Even if it is present as you say it is what kind of security is this? That did not even retaliate when Eric brought you here?” I was irritated with the calm expression on her face. She was deluded.

 “It did not retaliate because it was aware of who Eric was and don’t tell me you did not sense my security, you have the gift of detecting mage, and I know you must’ve detected it retracting at my death and my rising.” she was now looking at me intently, I had felt the mage it was true but I could not understand it. When I did not deny it she continued. Her eyes glued on my face, my arms still tangled around her.  “Theo commissioned Two Kohkaaf Ifrits for my safety, both of them over 5000 years old who move with me and protect me from all kinds of oncoming threats supes, Humans, mother nature. They were briefed thoroughly about you and Eric before I was released. They obey me. This is how I have remained undisclosed for so long He negotiated with them through a Luminary in Tehran, if you still do not believe it, I will show them to you now.” I did not even realize in my shock that she had moved away from me and it took me a few seconds before I realized what she was about to do. She was about to summon. I jumped up and took hold of her wrist.

“No, Anahita!” I roared  and yanked her arm in order to stop her before it was too late. She paused.

“They are faithful Godric, they would not do harm and if it will make you any less angry at me or Theo I think it is necessary that you be convinced. That I am not a naïve vampire who trusts Theo just for the sake of it.”

“If Theo has commissioned Ifrits for your security then either he has gone mad, or things are much worse than even our darkest imagination. What you must mean to him, I can hardly imagine. For him to go to such drastic measure, it is unheard of and maybe even unimagined, and to think Theo going to such unfathomable lengths,” I did not realize I was saying all of what I was thinking before the last word slipped out of my lips. I was however finally able to pull Anahita back on the sofa she looked angry and hurt and I found that I could not stand the concept. I pulled closer to her and touched the frown lines on her brow showing her I was calm and sane again.

“What I mean Anna… is that Theo must have gone through changes of colossal measures during the past 700 years if I may judge him by his actions regarding you.” I said taking hold of her face in both my hands looking deep into her dark eyes that were about to spill again. I looked down to her hands which were lying in her lap. Replaying the scene that happened just a minute ago. She was about to take hold of that bracelet on her wrist just before I stopped her.  It was a thick Beaded gold chain link bracelet, made rather crudely and looked ancient. I slowly ran a finger over it and felt the magic running through me.

“ Is this part of their magic and protection?” I asked.

“yes.” She answered and then took the other hand and unbuttoned first 2 buttons of her shirt to reveal her neck and a little pendant there made crudely out of gold a simple round stone setting with a curious looking black stone in the middle of it. It was no bigger than the digit of my index finger. “this too.” She whispered as I touched the pendant and felt the same magic.

 “I have never felt such a magic before, I would not have believed it if I had not touched this, tell me about Ifrits. Your knowledge must be first hand.” I managed to smile at her. She sighed

“They are one of the most powerful creatures in the supernatural world. According to the Muslim holy book, they are winged creatures made of smokeless fire.” I nodded.

“They live in a veiled world just beyond ours, invisible to all except those chosen ones who can see beyond all fabrics of creation those humans who carry light in their souls the Luminaries, and of course only those can communicate with them.” I nodded some more and passed her another smile.

“An Ifrit’s power is infinite, but their nature is extremely volatile which is why they are limited to their own world by forces of nature. Only a luminary can lead them and even bring them beyond the veil, control them, use them but luminaries themselves are so very rare.” Okay as far as ifrits were considered I could believe in them but luminaries? This was getting ridiculous. Anahita definitely saw the shift in my mood.

 “I have not come across a real Luminary in my 2 millenniums and I have practically seen everything there is to see. It was my curiosity for luminaries that lead me to Esfahan all those centuries ago when we met Theo and all this happened but I never came across one, they do not show themselves. Most of my kind don’t even believe they exist, but I do, I always have. I heard of two who I suspect were Luminaries but never had the chance to see them or to have any confirmations. Mostly because we are creatures of Darkness and they are the light as suggested by their name. I suspect that is the major reason why we ourselves are never approached by Luminaries, logic suggests that we should keep away from them at all costs since our biggest enemies have been the religions that sprouted out of the teachings of the Two Luminaries I know of and now you are telling me that not only did Theo find out about an existing Luminary, he actually made contact and also acquired their help which is… I don’t even know what to say about this anymore..” 

“Luminaries are not partial to Vampires Godric. That is a common misconception about them. They are partial to evil, yes, So only if you believe that all vampires are evil can you logically call yourself on the opposite side of a Luminary. Forgiveness is second nature to them. Kindness does not differentiate, not according to them. They do not mind our blood drinking as they believe that we were created by God this way, since they believe that the devil does not have power of creation only to corrupt. And we are not corrupted humans, we are turned into vampires.  So they do not think we are Devil’s spawn, it’s not like we can survive on human food but choose blood instead. It is our food source. It is like calling a Lion evil for feeding upon smaller animals. But unlike an animal that runs absolutely on instincts we are blessed with a mind and a will to choose, we can overcome our instincts easily… and let’s face it, we are unkind, unjust and totally deluded by our powers. We inflict pain for pleasure whilst pleasure can also be gained other ways. Inflicting pain is not a necessity, nor natural for a vampire, it’s wrong and we choose to do it hiding behind our so called vampire nature which does not require what we inflict in the first place. Sure there are accidents, those can be forgiven..”

“ So you are telling me that Theo has given up his evil vampire ways in order to gain a Luminary’s favor? Theo has now become the kind messiah with infinite wisdom and divine approval?” I was laughing at the thought.

“No Godric I never said that.  I was not talking about Theo and his relation or matter of business with this particular Luminary. I was arguing against your statement that Logic suggests Luminaries are partial to our kind because of the silly notion some stupid mutation of a religion has suggested that we are all evil. On one hand you believe that the religion that suggests it is wrong and on the other hand you see and present yourself in the exact same light. Hypocrisy, how very stereotypically vampiric!” She shook her head, but as I really thought about what she was saying my smiles of victory and mockery were fading

“so what are you saying about Theo then?” I wanted to change topic.

“Theo is a Vampire high-ruler, he has connections most people can’t even dream of though that was not what was required here. No. the only thing he did was take a little risk no other vampire in his position  would be willing to take, what the humans call fondly ‘a leap of faith’ the faith that he was doing the ‘right thing’. He went out of the usual vampire way. The ‘vampire way’ which your flawed logic supports and actually approached the Luminary, he did not change any of his ways, wrong or right, he just discussed the situation with the Luminary, and logically enough, the Luminary agreed to the plight and the deal was made. The luminary did not ask for anything in return for the help, he did not even suggest that Theo change anything only that he meets me before I am provided with the special brand of security. Tolerance being their golden rule. The meeting was arranged, and I met the luminary, he did not say anything to me apart from very human and common pleasantries if you are thinking that all my talk has been in anyways influenced by him. He just gave me this bracelet and the pendant.  Theo still pledged himself under debt of the luminary in return for the help. The Luminary already held a large area of Persia under his control and sent his security forces. Theo also offered the Ifrit something in return of their services, but I do not know what it was or if they accepted.”

“Dear little Anahita! The way I see it, it would be very typical of Theo to manipulate you in such a way. My Blood is his blood, and our past with him suggests quite an opposite picture from what you are painting. Theo does not take leaps of faith. Theo manipulates, Theo plays, Theo conquers and Theo gets what he wants. Now I do not know what he is looking to gain at this time, but whatever it is, it certainly requires your complete loyalty to him and so you are. You are so vehemently loyal to a vampire who is the sole reason you were made vampire. He saved only you from the Mongols and let you family die, he forced my child under torture to turn you against his will and then he took you away from your maker to complete his menagerie of beautiful and powerful things. He did all these ‘evil’ things and ‘inflicted unnecessary pain’ on you, on me and my child who were blood of his blood, the kind of pain one has to suffer for an eternity, does closing of the bond justify the pain he inflicted? Does it somehow remedy all the wrongs done to us? No, it was for his convenience. Just so that he can gain your trust and control you as an asset. Now I am sure he has sent you here to gain back our trust and bring us to his side to do his bidding like we did before. You are after all his most trusted and dangerous weapon. He is using you even now and you do not even realize it due to your Naiveté .” I was trying to calm down my rage that was about to spill over any moment.  

“I see.” She said and when I looked up at her she was… smiling. I had expected anything from her but the smile that her face adorned. Before I could be further confused she said.

“You know, you are right about Theo, he gets what he wants and gets it exactly the way he wants and in exactly the place he wants. You are absolutely right about me too. I obviously am Naïve if I ever thought I stood a chance against him. Of course stupid and spoiled enough to make a bet with a 4 and a half millenniums old vampire. One does not get that old without being the best at what one is and if there is any one thing that Theo is, he is a Winner. I mean even if it’s a leap of faith, he still has to win, he has to win everything.”

She was laughing now. She looked at me and whatever she saw made her laugh even harder. It was suppose to be annoying but just the sound of it made my heart sing. My anger dissolving away like sugar in hot water but I was still confused. I had expected anger, tears, regret, after the speech I had just made but none of it was there. No, I could only see amusement. It ruffled my feathers to be laughed at but I wasn’t as offended as I was supposed to be.

After a whole 2 minutes of incessant laughing  she finally calmed down. I was still looking at her puzzled. She took me out of my misery.

“You see, Theo sent me here to be kept and protected. He never wanted you and Eric to go to him, he never expected it from you, he never asked for that. Never even suggested it. He just wanted me safe, and he told me how it was supposed to be and how it will be. I on the other hand wanted you to come together again, because he is at war with his own kin, and I know only his own kin can help him. I of course disagreed with his orders out of my sheer stupidity, even made a bet. He knew the exact things you were going to say when I suggested it, almost word to word, in fact he claimed that you would say what you said even before I made the request I wanted to make of you. I knew he was right, but a fool forever hopes. Theo would never ask this of you because he knows and recognizes all the wrongs he did to you even though in his defense he says that it was necessary at the time. Why exactly? He never told me.” She paused for a moment. Her face taking a serious expression.

“He has been a fair master and mentor to me for all 700 years that I have been next to him. He loves me more than he has ever loved anyone and it shows. He knows that this conflict that he is about to face might result in his final death and in that case he wants me taken care of even if you don’t keep me. He broke the bond with me on his side with the breaking of the pledging knife, so that I will survive his final death. Right now I feel nothing but I know he feels the bonding sickness because it’s still there on his side. He made you sacrifice by force, he has made some sacrifices himself now. Eric was parted from me after 3 days of knowing me and turning me. Theo has parted me from himself after 700 years of  teaching me, training me, 700 years of constant devotion and companionship. I will never be a part of Eric the way I have been a part of Theo, Eric never even wanted me, And with all his complaining about me not being his choice, what did he do when given the choice Godric? Eric abandoned me last night. He rejected me, if that was his choice all along, why blame Theo?” she paused for a breath before continuing again.

“Even if you think Eric will come around and want me, I do not want to be with him or next to him, because in my 700 years I have always been cherished and wanted and needed, I was never abandoned, Theo has wanted me for every single day that I have existed in his knowledge. Call me conceited if you like, but the truth is I never knew that pain of abandonment and rejection until last night. Theo separated me from him, but he did not abandon me. He suffers. He suffers like nothing he has ever inflicted on others and he prevents me from feeling it. He knows Eric’s pride. He even claims that his own is only rivaled by yours and Eric’s in all of his kin. He knows how he wounded it. He knows your pain because pride is what he himself holds the highest. Still he stands to win, stands to prove that he is the winner no matter what the challenge, even if it is in enduring pain and he does! You are not so very different from each other. Which I think was one of the main reasons Theo had Eric turn me.” What blunder did Eric make last night? There must’ve been some kind of misunderstanding on Anahita’s part. I was sure of it because when Eric had left my chamber with her last night I could feel his desire for her and his affection as well. She must’ve said something or done something. I needed to get to the bottom of this.

“There must’ve been some kind of misunderstanding Anahita, Eric would never do that. Yes, it’s true that circumstances of your turning were not favorable, but Eric knows better than to blame or hurt you for it. The only way I can see Eric acting like that is if you advocated for Theo just like you did now with me. it is a sore subject and Eric is very quick with the temper. His tongue lashes are one of his vices but he never means them deeply. I am his maker, I would know.” Her face had turned more ashen, the tears were gone replaced by fury.

“ Godric, you do realize that even though I have not manipulated my bond with him since I opened it last night, he cannot block it from me even if he wishes to. I know you felt it yesterday how harsh it was on his side, how jagged, It is atleast 10 times more harsh on my side. Hence my depleted energy. Once we left your chamber, we did not say a single word to each other, and I would not take his verbal lashing for the value of it, no, the rejection and abandonment happened in his mind and heart Godric. He was all desire and want at one moment and then he flipped, he did not care about it, infact he opened his side, which he was blocking to show me exactly how disgusted he was with my existence how he never wanted me, how I was a nightmare a curse for him. He showed it to me Godric, I would not have taken his word for it, I would have had my doubts, but to feel it running through my veins. Left me under no illusions.” The fury was replaced with despair. Her beautiful face etched with lines of pain. I had no counter-argument.

This was a disaster. Why? How? I could not even begin to fathom. How could he do that? To his own child? His own child who was hurt and vulnerable and come to him all on her own? Eric himself had told me that he could not detect any deceit or trickery in Anahita, Only insecurity and vulnerability. Anahita would not lie to me, but If Eric did this I did not know anything anymore. Had I gone wrong somewhere in dealing with Eric? Was this my fault? Had I not shown him or taught him how to be a fair maker? Had I failed? Because Eric had failed. Eric had not only failed Anahita but also failed me. I was disappointed. I wanted to punish him for this. When did his pride over-take his sense of fairness and propriety? My rage was growing more and more. No wonder he ran like a coward back to Shreveport. He had abandoned her, his talk of not getting involved was not just a delay tactic or irritation. He really had abandoned Anahita.

I could not meet Anahita’s eyes. She was right, if this was Eric’s choice all along then why did he gripe about Theo’s unfairness for all those centuries. I had given up so much for Eric after that. Abandoning whole of my blood-line for Eric, for the unfairness Theo had imposed on My Eric and now I find, that Eric’s pain had not been his separation from his child, no, it had been the stupid pride. Ego, and self-centeredness of being denied his own whim. I was seething, and I knew I would not be able to hold my anger for long. So I tugged him through our bond, I had not done that for more than 9 centuries. I sent him a tug, giving him a warning. I wanted him to know that my wrath was coming. I wanted him to feel the dread of it. I felt Anahita’s hand slipping into mine all of sudden. When I looked up at her, her eyes were wide, she must’ve felt it through Eric. I felt Eric’s panic and then his dread and then his fear. I was still staring in Anahita’s eyes when my phone started to ring, I knew who was calling. I was not going to answer it.

“Godric please!” her voice was shaky.

“he will pay!” my voice came out harsher than I expected.

“He will hate me even more for it Godric, I don’t think I can bear anymore of it from him.” tears escaped her eyes.

“He will learn this lesson and he will learn this the hard way.” The phone was ringing again. I ignored it again.

“Godric Please!” she pleaded again. I did not want her to suffer and even though I wanted to punish and I would punish Eric, I knew this was not the right time. I eased the tug. Before taking hold of my phone which was still ringing and turning it off. Anahita visibly relaxed.

“Only for now! He will be punished for what he did! This I vow to you Anahita.”

“I do not want him punished Godric. I am going to stay next to you, as long as you will keep me and if my presence ever becomes unwanted for you, I just want you to come out and say it to me, so I can leave with my dignity.” I felt her words piercing my heart. I was never going to abandon her. She was still my blood even if by an unwanted proxy. I wanted to make her understand how welcome she was to be next to me for as long as she wished.

“You will always be wanted and welcomed next to me. Understand this Anahita, Eric is a fool. He does not see beyond his pride and ego and I will look to it that he does, it’s still not too late. But you can stay with me for as long as you wish it. I will not abandon you. Ever.”

“ I know Godric.” she leaned forward her head resting in her hands she looked tired and depleted.

“Let’s not talk about these things anymore. You need to feed I will send for a donor for you.” I said looking at the time. It was half past 11.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Further Explanations: 
> 
> Old World : The concept of old world and new world is very similar to the one hinted in the books and TB. for those who are not so acquainted with it here is what Old world means in my story. The New world consists of North America, Canada exclusively, but also parts of South America are considered to be part of new world. Rest of the Habitable continents are considered Old world. which are directly under the rule of the Old world Super-natural council and in case of Vampires, Old world Vampire High council. The New world comes under the AVC. American Vampire Council, though still come under the Authority of the Vampire High Council, it deals with matters of law enforcement and Politics within vampire by themselves.
> 
> High Ruler Of Vampire Council: Casually known as High King, is the head of the council and supreme authority over all vampires.
> 
> Vampire Codex : Vampire Codex is the written law which all vampires follow, It is also a compilation of historical references and General information regarding vampire life style. In different territories certain rules are seen with variations keeping in regard the synchronization of all vampire rules with Human rules. The compilation and enforcement of the Vampire codex is responsible for bringing about harmonious co-existence with humans over the millenniums.
> 
> Ifrit: Ifrit are supernatural creatures, a form of Djinn but with wings and are much more powerful than normal Djinns. They are malevolent creatures and are usually the ones with the tendency to haunt and posses humans. 
> 
> Kohkaaf: Kohkaaf is a legendary mountain in Russia which is said to be the home of millions of djinns and other veiled supernatural creatures. I do not know if it exists in reality but it is referred to in many Persian and Afghani folklores. There is no human population in Kohkaaf according to legend.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbc
> 
> Comments?


End file.
